Solo para fastidiarte
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: Nessie está de cumpleaños y jake no sabe que regalarle, una broma de Bella le da una excelente idea, un regalo que ella adoraría y que sacaría a Edward de sus casillas, Un inocente cachorrito mal summary XD
1. Chapter 1

** summary:Nessie está de cumpleaños y jake no sabe que regalarle, una broma de Bella le da una excelente idea, un regalo que ella adoraría y que sacaría a Edward de sus casillas. Un inocente cachorrito.**

* * *

Capitulo uno: Regalos.

(Jacob P.O.V.)

Mañana estará de cumpleaños mi princesa adorada, la razón de mi existencia, el ser más hermoso del planeta, el amor de mi vida, mi pedacito de cielo, Renesmeé. Cumple "dieciocho" para los humanos y nueve para los vampiros y demás chicos extraños como yo. Había escuchado a Bella decir que su papito chupasangre le tenía guardado en el garaje de la casa un Mini Cooper negro, que la duende enana le había encargado de Paris un vestido carísimo y que los demás vampiros tenían escondidos por la casa regalos costosos como joyas, libros que aun no salían a la venta para la gente normal y cosas por el estilo.

¿Pero que podría regalarle yo?, no podría llegar con una simple tarjeta de felicitaciones, aunque sabía que a ella no le importaban las cosas materiales, en eso era igual a Bella, pero como todo chico, quería quedar bien ante mi suegrito, ya me estaba llevando mejor con él, pero nunca lo suficiente, siempre tenía un "pero" para que yo estuviera alejado de su hija.

Que se pudra Edward Cullen, nunca encontrará a alguien mejor que yo para su hija, solo quería fastidiarlo, regalarle a Renesmeé algo que lo hiciera enojar, algo que ella adorara y que a él le pusiera los nervios de punta.

Sentí su cabellera cobriza removerse entre mis brazos y recordé en donde me encontraba, estaba en su casa, su papá había ido a cazar con su tío Emmett y su tía la barbie de hielo. Iba a aprovechar que Bella era más tolerante y que el sobre protector paranoico no estaba, acomodé a Renesmeé en mi brazos, parecía que se estaba quedando dormida en el sofá; Bella llegó de inmediato cuando escuchó a su hija bostezar, la sacó de mis brazos y la cargó sin problemas para llevarla a su habitación.

-Jacob, la dejaste oliendo a perro- dijo Bella arrugando la nariz y mirándome divertida.

-Mamá deja a Jake en paz- dijo bostezando mi hermosa princesa entre los brazos de su madre.

-Será mejor que me vaya, que descanses preciosa- Dije dándole un beso en la frente a Nessie quien dormía en brazos de su madre como su fuera una bebé.

Vi a Bella subir las escaleras cargando a su hija antes de irme, me subí a mi coche con toda la intención de manejar hasta algún centro comercial para decidir que le podía regalar mañana, daba gracias al cielo por ser un hombre lobo y que la enana tía de Nessie no pudiera ver mi futuro, de poder verlo estaría revolcándose de la risa al saber que no tengo ni la más remota idea de que regalarle.

Me estacioné y salí del coche recordando el maravilloso día que pasé con ella sin Edward encima de nosotros, recordé su aroma dulce, sus ojos hermosos, sus mejillas rosadas y la fingida cara de fastidio de Bella cuando me dijo que Nessie olía a perro.

Algo hizo chispa en mi cerebro y sabia que por mi regalo ocurrente me iba a ganar el odio de Edward y una hermosa sonrisa por parte de su hija; me dirigí a la primera tienda de mascotas que vi y me puse a mirar en las vitrinas algún cachorro que alegrara los días de mi amor y fastidiara los de su padre.

Era un riesgo llevar un animal de sangre caliente a la mansión Cullen, pero ¿Qué tanto problema podría causar un inocente cachorrito?, Nessie tardaría siglos en perdonar a algún integrante de su familia si se atrevieran a morder al perrito, además a todos les molesta el olor a perro, no se atreverían a comerse algo que les causa repugnancia.

-Hola, soy Mandy, ¿buscas alguna mascota en especial?- me preguntó una de las encargadas de la tienda de mascotas.

-Si, Busco un cachorro para mi novia- dije soñando despierto.

-¿Y cómo qué buscas para tu novia?, ¿tiene alguna raza favorita?- volvió a preguntar la muchacha.

-Busco un perro que se vea de pedrigree, ya sabes, no uno que se vea callejero- dije inspeccionando a todos los cachorros que dormitaban tras la vitrina.

- Deberías ser mas especifico, aquí todos nuestros cachorros son de raza pura, ¿me podrías describir el carácter de tu novia?- señaló la chica.

Yo no quería un mimado chihuahua para Nessie, tampoco un Poodle toy; esos serian perros adecuados para su tía la rubia miss universo. Tampoco quería un siberiano ni un perro que creciera demasiado, no quería que tuviera una especie de perro guardián, quería para ella un cachorro que le sirviera de compañía, que no causara mayores problemas en su casa y que se viera elegante.

-Mi novia es bastante encantadora, demasiado simpática, demasiado linda, demasiado inteligente, demasiado educada, demasiado…- fui interrumpido por la absurda tos que tuvo la vendedora.

-Ya está bien, ya entendí, ¿un Poodle?- preguntó la chica un tanto aburrida.

-No quiero una cosa esponjosa que ladra para ella- dije mientras seguía viendo a los cachorros.

Hubo uno que llamó mi atención, tenía sus orejas levantadas dándole un aspecto de vivaz y astuto, corría en círculos tratando de pillar su corta cola con su hocico, tenía su pelaje superior de un color negro azulado mientras que sus patas y hocico eran de un tono muy similar al dorado.

-Quiero ese- dije señalando al perrito.

-¿Un Yorkshire?- preguntó la muchacha, -generalmente son perros para ancianos ya que son pequeños y manejables- agregó la tipa de mala gana.

-No importa, yo lo quiero- dije con una sonrisa formándose en mi rostro al imaginar la cara de Edward al ver al perro.

-¿Quieres que te lo "envuelva" para regalo?- preguntó la chica gastándome una aburrida broma, yo alcé una ceja y la mire desconcertado, ella bufó.

-Que lo bañemos, le cortemos el cabello de los ojos para que tenga la cara despejada, que le hagamos un corte de uñas y le atemos una cinta azul al cuello- dijo la muchacha.

-¿Tantos cuidados requiere ese perro?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Mas te vale que tu novia será rica, es bastante dinero el que se invierte entre alimentación, vacunas y peluquería canina- dijo la chica aumentando mi sonrisa, ya quería ver a Edward pagándole "el salón de belleza" al perrito de su hija.

Cerré el trato con Mandy y tuve que esperar un buen rato para que tuvieran "bello" al animal de reducido tamaño, lo llevé a mi casa y me sorprendió darme cuenta de que el pequeño perro era un consentido, era como un bebé, se había negado a dormir en el cómodo lecho que instalé para él en la noche así que para evitar sus llantos de cachorro lo dejé dormir en mi cama junto a mí.

Cuando amaneció me arreglé como de costumbre, al conservar el cabello corto no debía peinarlo ni nada por el estilo, luego de haberme duchado, vestido y desayunado tomé mi coche y al cachorro para ir a desearle un buen cumpleaños a Renesmeé.

Ya me empezaba a irritar la condenada bola de pelos, se fue todo el camino sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche y ladrándole a todos los coches que pasaban por el lado.

Cuando llegué no pude evitar deslumbrarme ante la belleza de ella, llevaba un vestido violeta que supuse seria el regalo de Alice, se encontraba colgada al cuello de su padre, luego supe cual era la razón; le habían dado el elegante y carísimo coche.

-¡Jake llegaste!- exclamó soltándose de su padre apenas me vio llegar y no pude sonreír de satisfacción al ver la cara de Edward.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermosa- dije abrazándola y disfrutando del tacto de su piel cada segundo. –Te traje un regalo- le dije en un susurro que estaba seguro su padre oyó.

-¿Enserio?, Jake no debiste molestarte, no debías regalarme nada- dijo ella sonriendo. ¡Esta chica era terrible!, había heredado la misma repulsión a los regalos que tenía su madre.

-Abre la puerta del coche, si no lo aceptas me harás sentir muy triste- dije intentando persuadirla.

Ella entusiasmada abrió la puerta, ahí estaba la imitación de peluche, haciéndose el adorable con ella, sacando su pequeña lengua y moviendo escandalosamente su cola feliz de conocer a su dueña.

Ella lo tomó en sus brazos delicadamente, y el desgraciado animal pasó su asquerosa lengua por la perfecta cara de mi princesa, pero Nessie parecía feliz, ella lo acariciaba, lo cargaba como a un bebé.

-Gracias Jake, es perfecto- dijo para luego darme un beso en la mejilla y correr hacia su padre.

-Mira papi lo que me regaló Jacob, ¿no es lindo?, te voy a cuidar mucho perrito bonito, ¿puedo quedármelo?, ¿verdad que puedo?- dijo Nessie usando su encantadora persuasión para convencer a su padre.

-Un cachorro es mucha responsabilidad hija, debes alimentarlo, sacarlo a pasear, cuidarlo si se enferma- empezó a enumerar Edward con tono gentil y paternal para no entristecer a su hija.

-Pero papi, yo lo cuidaré bien, míralo, es hermoso y parece que yo le agrado- expuso Renesmeé sonriéndole al animal.

Vi como Edward dejaba a Nessie con su madre, sus tías y el perro para dirigirse hacia mí.

-Sabes que no le puedo negar que conserve a ese… perrucho- dijo el chupasangre despectivamente.

-¿Pero no ves lo feliz que está?, ¿vas a negarle un poco de felicidad a tu hija?- dije inocentemente esperando sacarlo de quicio.

-Sabes que no tengo fuerza de voluntad para negarle algo, ¿para qué le regalaste un perro?- preguntó Edward mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

-Ella nunca había tenido una mascota- dije. –Además se lo regalé solo para fastidiarte- pensé claramente.

* * *

**hola a todos!!!!!!!!! espero que les haya gustado mi fict; no sé si dejarlo como Oneshot o continuarlo por algunos capitulos mas**

**cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida**

**y ya saben que si les gusta pueden hacerle click al botoncito de letras verdes XD.**

**saludos!!!!!  
**


	2. Adorablemente mio

Capitulo dos: Adorablemente mío

(Nessie P.O.V)

Aparte del coche nuevo, los vestidos, las joyas y los libros que había recibido; este pequeño angelito era el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido, ¡es tan adorable!, con sus ojitos café oscuro, su pequeña naricita húmeda, su cabello dorado en su cabeza y negro azulado en el lomo. Es perfecto.

-Te quiero cachorrito- le dije a mi mascota recibiendo un lametón en respuesta.

-Parece que le agradas- dijo mi tía Alice, -¿me dejaras vestirlo?, hace años recogí a un perro de la calle pero Esme no me dejó conservarlo, Rose le dijo que el perro podría morder su mesa favorita si se quedaba- agregó mi tía entristecida.

El cachorro se removía inquieto en mis brazos, lo dejé en el suelo y de inmediato corrió hacia Jake y mi papá; de todos los animales que había visto en mi vida nunca había conocido uno que tratara de ganarse el cariño de un vampiro. El pequeño perro saltaba alrededor de mi padre y meneaba su cola amistosamente, Jacob tuvo que agarrarlo porque parecía que no se iba a quedar quieto hasta que alguien lo cargara en sus brazos.

Ellos seguían charlando en susurros para que yo no escuchara, solo deseaba poder conservar conmigo a aquel perrito que ya me había robado el corazón.

-Hija, he decidido que si te comprometes a asumir la responsabilidad tan grande que es cuidar de una mascota puedes conservar al perrucho enano- dijo mi papá sacando a mi cachorro de los brazos de Jake y poniéndolo entre los míos.

No me gustaba el trato despectivo que tenía mi papá con mi "casi hijo" pero no podía negar que me gustaba la idea de quedarme con aquel animalito adorable.

-Debes ponerle un nombre cariño- dijo mi mamá acariciando gentilmente las orejas de mi can.

-Debe ser un nombre corto y fácil para que él pueda entenderlo- dijo mi tío Jasper haciendo que todos e incluso el perro volteáramos a mirarlo. -¿Qué esperaban?, estuve en el ejercito, teníamos perros entrenados- agregó explicando su "conocimiento en caninos".

-Debemos tomarle medidas y averiguar cual es la moda para su raza, el perro de mi sobrina no puede andar con cualquier trapo- expuso tía Alice dándome un poco de miedo.

- ¡Por dios Alice!, es un Yorkshire Terrier, ellos llevan un collar elegante alrededor del cuello y un moño en su frente para que sus cabellos no obstruyan su vista- Le dijo tía Rosalie a tía Alice.

-¿Y tu desde cuando tienes interés por los perros si te la pasas insultando a Jacob?- preguntó mi tía Alice.

-Tuve uno cuando era humana, traído desde Londres, se llamaba Lord Hale y me veía extremadamente elegante cuando lo sacaba a pasear y usaba mi vestido de seda y mis zapatos de taco alto- le respondió mi tía Rose sacando a mi cachorro de mis brazos y paseándose con él como si estuviera en una pasarela.

-Yo también tuve uno cuando era niño- gritó mi tío Emmett desde las escaleras, -me gustaba cuando espantaba al gato de la vieja que vivía al frente de mi casa- Agregó sacando a mi perrito de los brazos de mi tía.

-Mira Nessie, le agrado- dijo mi tío el grandote dejando que mi cachorro lamiera su cara. Me impresionaba la falta de criterio de mi mascota, ellos eran vampiros, fríos y atemorizantes vampiros, pero a él parecía no importarle, se acurrucaba en sus brazos como si fueran cálidos y acogedores.

Mi papá reía silenciosamente mientras observaba la pequeña pelea que tenían Emmett y Jasper sobre quien era más del agrado del cachorro.

-¿pasa algo Edward?- preguntó mi mamá con curiosidad.

-Es solo que recordé que cuando era pequeño recogí a uno muy parecido de la calle y lo escondí dentro del piano para que mi madre no lo echara a la calle nuevamente- soltó mi padre entre carcajadas.

-Yo solo pido que no muerda ninguno de mis muebles- dijo mi abuela.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a llamar?- preguntó Jacob trayéndome nuevamente a mi cachorro.

-No lo sé, no quiero ponerle "Pelusa" o "Sr Cosita" o algún típico nombre de perro- dije abrazando a mi animalito.

-Llámalo Jake- dijo mi padre soltando otra sonora carcajada.

-¿A sí que quieres fastidiarme Cullen?, ¿Qué pasaría si lo llamamos Eddie?- dijo Jacob tentativo.

-Admítelo Jake, tienes nombre de perro- dijo mi padre entre risas.

-Edward, deja de molestar a Jacob- intervino mi mamá.

Pensándolo bien, llamarlo como Jacob no era mala idea; era un nombre corto que el perro entendería bien, además el cachorro me recordaba enormemente a Jake, tenia esos ojos expresivos, esa cabellera suave, ese calorcito acogedor…

Las risotadas de mi padre me sacaron de mis pensamientos, se revolcaba de la risa en el suelo mientras mi mamá trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Ves Jacob?, a Renesmeé le parece buena idea llamarlo como tu- dijo mi papá abrazándose a mi madre para controlar su creciente risa.

-¿Estabas leyendo mi mente?, ¡mamá dile algo!, prometió no meterse en mis pensamientos- dije indignada fulminando a mi padre con la mirada.

-Edward, recuerda lo que le habías prometido a nuestra niña- le regaño mi mamá.

-si, si, ya sé, nunca más espiar sus pensamientos, ¿Pero como ignorarlo cuando es tan gracioso?- dijo mi papá aguantando un nuevo ataque de risa.

-Nessie, tu puedes llamarlo como quieras, es tu perrito, a mi no me molesta si tú eliges llamarlo Jake- dijo Jacob comprensivamente.

De repente la risa de mi padre cesó, miró a mi Jake con enojo, -no te atrevas perrucho en miniatura, aun puedo encerrarte en el piano- dijo amenazante señalando a la pequeña bolita de pelos que se escondía en mi regazo.

-¿y ahora qué te pasa Edward?- preguntó mi madre, -antes te reías y ahora amenazas a un inocente cachorrito sin motivos- agregó ella.

-Esa imitación de peluche, esa maraña de pelos, esa…cosa- señaló mi padre sin quitar los ojos de Jake.

-Ese perro cree que Nessie es su mamá- Gritó mi padre sumamente enojado.

-¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?, yo lo quiero como a un hijo- dije yo enternecida ante los pensamientos de mi pequeño Jake.

-Eso no es lo malo, lo terrible del asunto es que ese… Jake cree que el otro Jake es su padre- dijo finalmente mi papá.

Jacob lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfal, no quería ni imaginarme lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

* * *

**Hola!!!!!!!!!, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi fict XD**

quizas en el proximo veamos a "Jake" mordiendo los zapatos de Rosalie o haciendo pis en el piano de Edward XD

dejen reviews y actualizaré mas rapido :)

Bye!


	3. Mini Jake

Capitulo tres: Mini Jake

(Nessie P.O.V.)

Mi pequeño Jake llevaba ya un día junto a mí, él dormía plácidamente hecho bolita en el sofá de la sala, parecía que nada ni nadie era capaz de perturbar su sueño, era fantástico verlo dormir. Mi padre tocaba una melodía tranquila y pacificadora en el piano, mi mamá se encontraba haciendo mis galletas con chispas de chocolate favoritas, tía Alice y tía Rosalie habían salido de compras y mis tíos se encontraban ayudando a mis abuelos en el jardín; todo era perfecto, ya tenía a quien cuidar y a quien me hiciera compañía en esa gigantesca casa, sabía que nunca más estaría sola.

Mi cachorro había despertado, le estaba moviendo la cola a mi papá para que este lo dejara subirse a sus piernas, yo corrí hacia ellos y cargué a mi Jake para recostarlo en el sofá y luego sentarme en el banquillo del piano junto a mi padre.

Esto era algo que hacía desde que tenía memoria, sentarme junto a mi padre y tocar junto a él la misma melodía unas cuantas octavas más alta, había heredado su talento el piano así como había heredado el talento para la cocina de mi madre.

Me senté junto al vampiro al que tenía el honor de llamar "papi" y comencé a tocar aquella melodía tan conocida por mí, mi propia nana. Jake levantó su cabeza y movió sus orejas al escuchar las nuevas notas que acompañaban a las de mi papá.

Una duda asaltaba mi mente, ¿Cómo mi padre había podido escuchar los pensamientos de Jake?, yo sabía que leía mentes pero en la de mi perro solo se deberían escuchar ladridos y gimoteos, ¿Cómo pudo interpretarlos?

-Yo no hablo canino- dijo mi papá por encima de las notas del piano.

-Quedamos en que no ibas a leer mi mente- le dije un tanto enfadada.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero no puedo evitar escuchar todos los pensamientos que vienen a mi mente- dijo excusándose mi papi.

-Pero aun me queda esa duda, ¿Cómo puedes entender lo que mi perrito piensa?- pregunté dejando las teclas del piano.

-No puedo entender ladridos, ya te dije que no hablo canino pero aparte de sonidos yo también puedo percibir imágenes- dijo mi padre dejando de lado el piano también y concentrándose en mi perro.

-Vi en su mente como él comparaba tu rostro con el de una perra que tenia próximos a ella a otros cuatro cachorros iguales a él, vi como el comparaba los ojos cariñosos de su verdadera madre con los tuyos- dijo con tranquilidad mi papi.

-¡Que tierno!- exclamé mirando como mi perrito volvía a quedarse dormido sobre el sofá.

- Y vi también como él comparaba a Jacob con un perro más grande que él que lo protegía cuando aún estaba en la tienda de mascotas- expuso mi padre con cierto desagrado.

-Entonces eso era, y yo que pensaba que entendías ladridos- le dije a mi padre con un acceso de risa.

-Y hablando de ladridos, ¿en donde durmió Jake anoche?- me preguntó mi padre.

Ya sabía por experiencia propia que nada se le podía ocultar a este vampiro, así que opté por decir la verdad. –En mi habitación- dije esperando a que no hiciera más preguntas.

-¿y en que parte de tu habitación?- volvió a preguntar.

Ya me había pillado, no había cumplido mis responsabilidades con mi mascota, no le había hecho una cama, no le había dado comida de perro y no lo había cepillado.

-No preguntes lo que ya sabes- le expresé resignada.

-Entonces asumo que durmió en tu cama, se comió tu cena y ha dejado algún "regalito" por ahí- indicó mi padre, yo solo asentí con la cabeza esperando un gran regaño de parte suya pero como siempre mi mamita querida venia a salvarme de mi gruñón padre.

-Edward, amor, ella nunca había tenido una mascota antes, no sabe cómo cuidar de una, deberías apoyarla- dijo mi madre dando en el clavo.

-¿por qué no la acompañas a comprar todo lo que le hace falta para cuidar bien de Jake?- sugirió mi mami dulcemente aplacando la ira creciente de mi padre.

-Tienes razón cariño, demonios ¿Por qué eres tan encantadora?- dijo mi padre iniciando uno de esos "momentos empalagosos" con mi madre.

Ya habían empezado con sus besitos, ahora con los abrazos, con las palabras cursis, no quería verlo que seguía así que aclaré mi garganta e hice sonar las llaves de mi coche para captar su atención.

Cuando por fin dejaron toda la cursilería mi padre me acompañó a la tienda de mascotas más cercana, allí compre una cuna pequeña para perros que tenia pequeños huesitos por los alrededores, luego compré Shampoo, un cepillo y desenredante para perros, elegí también una capucha azul ya que por la condición vampírica de mi familia nos habíamos mudado a otro pueblo en el que pasaba nublado la mayor parte del tiempo y no quería que mi pequeño cachorrin se me enfermara.

También compré una buena dotación de comida para cachorros cuidando en que fuera adecuada para sus requerimientos nutricionales diarios y una correa para sacarlo a pasear, en fin, me estaba comportando como una chica totalmente responsable.

Abrí mi billetera para pagar todo con mi tarjeta pero el famoso pedazo de plástico no estaba ahí, recordé haberla guardado en la billetera de mi mamá un día que salimos juntas y yo no llevaba bolso.

Ya sabía que mi papá había visto mi irresponsabilidad en mi mente, no tuve que decirle nada, solo tuve que formular en mi mente un "papi… tu niña necesita tu ayuda".

Mi comprensivo padre sacó unos cuantos dólares de su billetera y pagó mis compras, no me dijo nada cuando salimos ni cuando íbamos en el coche, el silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo, tal vez no era "tan mujer" después de todo, podría parecer de dieciocho pero seguía teniendo el comportamiento de una niña de nueve años.

Siempre seria la niña hijita de papi y mami, pero por lo menos les demostraría que podía cuidar de un perro.

Cuando llegamos mi mamá nos esperaba en la entrada, no entendía porque se empeñaba en mantenernos afuera o hacernos entrar por la cocina.

-Bella dime que pasa porque sabes que tarde o temprano me enteraré- dijo mi padre mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

-No pasa nada corazón, solo que el perro está durmiendo y ladra mucho cuando despierta- dijo mi madre nerviosa.

-Bella, hasta siendo vampira eres una pésima mentirosa- dijo mi padre haciéndola a un lado delicadamente para entrar a la casa.

Lo primero que pensé fue que Jake había hecho algún destrozo pero todo se veía en su lugar, salvo por un aroma algo extraño para mí.

Mi papá había dejado caer las bolsas mientras miraba atentamente a su piano, nada le faltaba según yo, tenía todas sus teclas y estaba todo en orden, salvo por un detallito.

Mi Jake estaba con una pata levantada orinando el preciado instrumento musical de mi papá.

-¡Esto es el colmo!, este perrucho se va ahora mismo- gritó mi padre apuntando a mi niño.

-Lo siento hija, no me dio tiempo de limpiar- dijo mi mamá a modo de excusa.

-¡Tu pequeño animal!, sabía que me darías problemas de cabeza, ¡te encerraré en el piano!- dijo mi papá agarrando a mi mascota mientras habría la cubierta del piano para encerrar a mi perro ahí.

Rápidamente corrí para rescatar a mi perro y por suerte lo conseguí, el pobrecito temblaba de miedo sin entender que pasaba a su alrededor. –Tranquilo pequeño, no conseguirá arrancarte de mis brazos- le dije a mi cachorro.

-Si quieres que se quede deberá aprender modales, deberá aprender en donde hacer sus necesidades, en donde dormir y que comer, de lo contrario lo iré a dejar con el otro perrucho- expuso mi padre enfadadísimo.

Un matiz de felicidad se sentía en el aire, mi tío Jasper venia entrando desde el jardín con algunas manchas de tierra en su rostro.

-Un Yorkshire Terrier, demasiado cariñosos, demasiado fieles y demasiado traviesos, se les debe criar con cariño pero no hay que mimarlos en exceso ni tampoco hay que tratarlos duramente- dijo mi tío mirando al perro.

-Yo puedo entrenar a Mini Jake- indicó.

-¿Mini Jake?- pregunté yo extrañada ante el apodo de mi cachorro.

-Es para diferenciarlo del otro perrucho- dijo despectivamente mi tío.

-Espero que tu le enseñes a hacer pis en donde debe Jasper, porque de lo contrario me veré obligado a conducir hasta La Push a dejar a "Mini Jake" con "Giga Jake"- expresó mi papá sin olvidarse de su enojo.

-Y ahora señorita Renesmeé Carlie Cullen Swan, hágase responsable de lo que su mascota hace y limpie lo que la bola de pelos hizo en mi piano- ordenó mi papá.

Odiaba cuando decía mi nombre completo en ese tono, siempre lo usaba cuando me regañaba.

-Si papi- murmuré antes de ir al armario de limpieza por los utensilios para desaparecer "el riachuelo" que dejó mi Mini Jake.

* * *

**disculpen por la tardanza!!!!! pero tuve mucha tarea en la universidad**

**gracias por los comentarios!!!!!**

**ya saben que si les gusta el capitulo hay un botoncito con letras verdes al que le pueden hacer click**

**Mini Jake se los agradecerá XD**

**bye!**


	4. El encantador de perros

Capitulo cuatro: el encantador de perros

(Nessie P.O.V)

Mientras me hacía "responsable" de mi mascota y limpiaba lo que había hecho en el piano escuchaba las carcajadas de mi mami y mis tías, traté de concentrarme en eliminar el olor a pis de perro pero de nuevo venia la ola de risotadas proveniente de la cocina. La curiosidad mató a la semi vampira, me dije a mi misma por lo que fui a la cocina a ver que era tan divertido.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas rápidamente producto de la risa, mi tío Jasper se hallaba inclinado sobre un plato lleno de comida para perro y lo más gracioso era que comía de él esperando que Jake lo imitara, si ese pobre cachorrito pudiera reír se habría hecho pis en la cocina producto de la risa, la escena era como para grabarla, mi tío Jasper comiendo comida de perro con toda la cara y parte de la camisa manchada y sin hacer ninguna mueca de asco, sabía que después de esto mi tía Alice lo arrastraría al centro comercial y le compraría por lo menos cien camisas nuevas por haber manchado la que le había comprado ella en uno de sus viajes a Paris.

Y definitivamente Jake era el perro perfecto para una familia de vampiros como nosotros, otro perro habría salido corriendo ante la frialdad de su piel y sus colmillos afilados, pero este animalito no, el ahora estaba lamiéndole la cara a mi tío Jasper y después de haberle sacado toda la comida de perro se dirigió a su plato y comenzó a comer con total elegancia y sin manchar sus bigotes, como dándole una lección a mi tío Jazz sobre como comer en un plato para perros.

Me quedé mirando a mi "hijo" comer totalmente enternecida por su pequeña lengüita rosada que lamia el plato entusiasta, no me di cuenta que todos se habían ido, había una nota pegada al refrigerador de mi tía Rosalie, "Salí a cazar con mi osito" decía la nota; generalmente cuando iban a cazar ponía "Salí a comer osos con Emmett", por lo que esta vez supuse que se habrían ido a algún otro lugar a hacer cosas que no quiero saber, mis padres también brillaban por su ausencia, seguramente mi mamá había ido a hablar de cumbres borrascosas con mi padre o lo que sea que fueran a hacer; era más que evidente que mi tío Jazz era sometido a la tortura de ir con mi tía al centro comercial y que mis abuelos seguían en ese proyecto extraño de redecorar el jardín con árboles enanos.

Me hallaba completamente aburrida, pero ahora tenía un automóvil con un depósito lleno de gasolina y un perro, no quise tomar decisiones porque mi tía Alice lo vería y llamaría a mi padre para frustrar mis planes así que le puse la correa al perro y lo subí en el asiento del copiloto y manejé un rato sin rumbo, metiéndome por calles al azar para finalmente dar con la calle en donde se encontraba el nuevo apartamento de Jacob.

Aun sin el propósito de visitarlo en mi cabeza me bajé del coche e hice una parada en un árbol con Jake para que no estuviera marcando territorio en el edificio, cuando mi cachorro hubo regado el arbolito entramos al edificio. El conserje inmediatamente me miró feo y me dijo que no se admitían mascotas en el edificio pero no contaba con que yo era digna hija de mi padre y que podía persuadirlo muy bien.

-Señor, voy a visitar a un amigo muy querido que vive en el piso seis, tengo un problema en la rodilla y no puedo usar las escaleras y cuando era pequeña me caí en un pozo y me hice claustrofóbica, este cachorro es lo único que me ayuda a soportar el encierro de los elevadores- dije moviendo mis pestañas como lo hacia mi tía Alice.

-Señorita, las reglas son las reglas, no puede ingresar con mascotas- dijo el tipo, malvado, si intentaba resistirse a Renesmeé Cullen estaba equivocado.

-Pero por favor, necesito ver a mi amigo, es urgente- dije recordando esa canción extremadamente melancólica que me había hecho llorar una vez.

-Señorita, disculpe pero no puede- dijo el tipo.

-Viajé desde Londres para ver a Jake- sollocé, -Es mi mejor amigo y lo necesito ahora que mi padre ha muerto- agregué siguiendo la mentira para que me dejaran subir con mi perro.

El conserje me miraba con extrema tristeza, se veía convencido por lo que seguí sollozando para ver si lo convencía.

-Está bien señorita, puede pasar con su mascota pero cuide que no la vea el conserje del otro turno- dijo el tipo a lo que yo le agradecí y simulé lo mejor que pude una lesión a la rodilla mientras caminaba al ascensor.

Cuando hube llegado al piso de Jacob toqué su puerta y el salió a recibirme casi al instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí, si tu padre se entera me mata- dijo Jacob haciéndome entrar apresuradamente a su apartamento.

-¿Así me recibes?, si supieras todo lo que tuve que hacer para venir a verte, tuve que caerme a un pozo, hacerme claustrofóbica, lesionarme la rodilla, viajar a Londres y matar a mi padre para que tu conserje me dejara subir con Jake- dije abrazando a mi cachorro.

-ufff que bueno que el chupasangre este muerto, ¿aun te duele la rodilla?- pregunto Jacob.

-No seas tonto, esas fueron mentiras que le dije a tu conserje y mi papi no está muerto, debe andar con mi mamá por ahí, estaba sola en casa y quise salir un rato- dije soltando a mi cachorro que ya se empezaba a inquietar en mis brazos.

-aunque aun me pregunto cómo lo hiciste para subir con Jake cuando me lo regalaste- le expresé a Jacob quien se sentaba a mi lado con el cachorro entre sus brazos.

-Simple, metí al malcriado en una caja, y para sacarlo hice lo mismo- dijo con naturalidad

-Él no es un malcriado- defendí mi cachorro.

-Si que lo es, apuesto a que los chupasangre ya le han construido su propia casa, que le dan de comer filete y que la enana hiperactiva ya le ha diseñado mas de mil atuendos- dijo Jacob burlándose del pequeño perro que ahora mordía su zapato con entusiasmo.

-Para que sepas las cosas no son así, Jake duerme conmigo, come comida para perros y mi papá lo detesta por haberle orinado su piano- dije en defensa de mi animal.

-Ya basta de hablar del perro enano, ¿te parece si vemos una película?- propuso Jacob a lo que yo acepté.

Él tenía su televisor y el aparato de DVD en su habitación por lo que elegí la película, le arrebaté un almohadón y me recosté en su cama con mi perro a disfrutar de la película, la cual se trataba de la reina Victoria, que vivía rodeada de personas que procuraban su seguridad y que se sentía sola y prisionera en su propio palacio…como yo.

No alcancé a verle el final a la película, me quedé profundamente dormida antes sobre el hombro de Jacob, solo me desperté cuando noté que mi cachorro se había ido de mi lado y alguien entraba al apartamento de manera violenta.

-Maldito chucho te mataré por aprovecharte de mi hija- escuché medio adormilada.

-Ella vino sola, y vimos una película, no te imagines cosas que no son Cullen- escuché decir a Jacob.

Cuando dijo Cullen mis neuronas terminaron de despertarse, seguramente mi tía Alice le había dicho a mi papá que mi futuro había desaparecido y que yo estaba con Jacob, y claro, mi coche estacionado afuera del edificio y mi perro ladrándole a mi papá tampoco ayudaban, me habían pillado y ahora estaba en serios problemas.

-Renesmeé Carlie Cullen Swan, ven aquí en este mismo instante, ¡nos vamos!- vociferó mi padre.

Me moví rápidamente hasta donde estaban, me murmuré un "lo siento" a Jacob, cargué a mi perro y bajé junto a mi padre.

En el vestíbulo del edificio estaba mi mamá esperándonos, el conserje miraba extrañado la escena, y al parecer mi padre habría leído los pensamientos del hombre por que se acercó a él llevándome consigo del brazo.

-Ella nunca se ha caído a un pozo, no tiene problemas a la rodilla, no es claustrofóbica y yo soy su padre, y no soy tan joven, no fumo y como sano y ese Jacob no es amigo de nuestra familia- dijo mi padre contestando seguramente todas las preguntas que se habría formulado mentalmente el conserje.

Mi mamá me acogió en sus brazos y yo comencé a temblar como una niña pequeña al pensar en el castigo que se me vendría.

-Y no la mire tanto- volvió a hablarle mi padre al conserje, -Es mi esposa y tampoco es tan joven, también come sano y no fuma, y no vuelva a dejar entrar a mi hija o me aseguraré que no le den trabajo en ningún edificio- le grito mi padre al pobre hombre cuando se dio cuenta que se le salían los ojos mirando a mi mamá.

Tuve que irme en el Volvo con mi papá y sin mi perro, formulé un millón de disculpas en mi mente pero mi padre siempre negaba con la cabeza, solo me consolaba ver por el espejo retrovisor a mi mamá conduciendo mi coche y a mi Jake sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

Cuando llegamos a casa todo fue peor, me mandó castigada a mi habitación y desconectó la red Wi-Fi para que no pudiera hablar con Jacob vía MSN , traté de quedarme dormida pero no pude, me sorprendió oír la risa de mi padre proveniente del piso de abajo, la curiosidad mató a la semi vampira me dije otra vez por lo que procuré mantener mi mente en blanco antes de bajar a ver qué pasaba.

Mi tío Jasper se encontraba en cuatro patas con una levantada simulando orinar uno de los arbolitos de la abuela, y a su lado estaba mi Jake orinando otro pequeño árbol mientras todos reían de la nueva hazaña del encantador de perros.


	5. de ángel solo la cara

Capitulo 5: de ángel solo la cara.

(Nessie P.O.V)

Llevaba un mes castigada, ¡un maldito mes!, a mi papá parecía no importarle y mi madre no hacía nada para interceder por mí, ni siquiera me dejaban cazar, a la cena siempre le agregaban un vaso de sangre de puma que ellos ya habían cazado previamente. Tenía tantas ganas de ir al bosque y enterrarle yo misma los colmillos a aquel animal.

Para colmo ya me hacía falta algo de presencia canina, mi tío Jasper había instalado una casa para perros fuera de la casa para enseñarle "hábitos" a mi pequeño bebé y obviamente lo tenían afuera todo el día, además Jacob no podía visitarme, recibía una que otra vaga nota a la salida del instituto por medio de unas amigas en donde decía que me extrañaba y que lamentaba mi extremo castigo.

Si esta particular familia pretendía enseñarme a ser una niña buena con castigos se equivocaba, les enseñaría que conmigo no se juega, ya había aprendido bien mi lección sobre "pedir permiso antes de salir", no era para tanto, mi casa parecía una fortaleza.

Las ocho, hora de la cena. Desde la cocina se olía el arroz con verduras y el pollo relleno que cocinaba mi mamá, podía oír como alguien llenaba un vaso con un líquido ligero que supuse seria jugo y otro vaso con un líquido más espeso y de mejor sabor. Siempre a la hora de la cena nos sentábamos todos a la mesa, yo comía y ellos solo me veían y charlaban; todos decían quererme, que era por mi propio bien, pero ya estaba harta, hoy los sacaría de quicio porque esta princesita de ángel solo tiene la cara.

Me daba un poco de lastima por mis abuelos, eran los únicos sensatos de la casa pero eran parte de la familia así que se sumaban a el castigo que yo les iba a dar ahora.

Concentré mis pensamientos solo en la comida, comí mi comida humana con el apetito de siempre pero cuando me acerqué al vaso que contenía sangre animal que supuse seria de venado por su aroma hice una perfecta actuación, lo bebí como si no hubiera bebido sangre en siglos, lo bebí con ansias como si fuese una neófita, lo único en lo que pensé fue en sangre, sangre y más sangre, en un puma grande y gordo para morder y beber. "Accidentalmente" manché una blusa de seda haciendo que mi tía Alice se retorciera en su asiento, me concentré en mis ansias de sangre haciendo que mi tío Jasper se tensara y se aferrara a su esposa en un abrazo desesperado, mi abuelo me miraba preocupado, tío Emmett ya estaba sujetando a tío Jazz por los hombros mientras que por el rabillo de mi ojo me aseguraba de que mi perro estuviera lo suficientemente protegido en su casita.

Mi padre masajeaba el puente de su nariz, había logrado ponerlo nervioso, Nessie 1, Edward 0.

-Creo que ella necesita alimentarse como debe, este castigo es estúpido- argumentó mi abuelo; ¡por eso te quiero abuelito!

-Tan solo sáquenla de aquí, es como tener a Bella humana con un dedo cortado- dijo tío Jazz al borde de su propia locura.

-Edward, sabes que no puedo ver bien en ella pero ya te pasaste, se siente mal, sácala de esta casa, necesita aire y un puma, ¡Urgente!- exclamó tía Alice.

-A estas alturas que se coma un oso, si quieres yo la acompaño, tengo sed- acotó tío Emmett ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de mi tía Rose.

-Hijo, esta niña necesita tu cariño y comprensión, no mas regaños, piensa que con esto también hieres a tu esposa- dijo mi abuela a mi padre, que afortunada al tener una abuela con el don de amar infinitamente.

-Está bien, la llevaré a cazar, iré con Bella, cuando volvamos que salga Jasper para que se tranquilice un poco; y que alguien saque al perrucho de su casucha, antes que Jasper se lo coma o que a Nessie le dé un ataque porque nadie lo pasea- ordenó mi padre tomándome delicadamente entre sus brazos y sacándome de la casa.

Debo admitir que la cacería estuvo deliciosa, ya extrañaba extraer por mis propios medios la sangre de un animal, de vuelta por el camino mi mamá argumentaba el buen color que tenían mis mejillas ahora y debo confesar que me sentía de mejor ánimo, lista para ejecutar mi siguiente travesura.

Obviamente seguía castigada, del instituto a la casa y de la casa al instituto, solo que ahora podía ir con ellos todas las semanas a cazar y tener a mi pequeño Jake conmigo por las noches, ya no podía dormir escuchando sus sollozos desde esa fría casa para perros.

Ya en mi habitación y con mi cachorrito en mis rodillas me dispuse a escribir una carta con el propósito de pasársela a alguna compañera del instituto para que la fuera a dejar al correo por mí, era de mucho beneficio que ellas creyeran que yo era la hermana de mi padre y que él era un universitario tres años mayor que yo que quizás podría interesarse en alguna, las muy ingenuas hacían todo por caerme bien.

Saqué una hoja de papel y comencé mi carta.

_**Mi muy querida Jane:**_

_**¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos!, no te he visto desde que era una niña que aparentaba unos cuatro años, deberías verme ahora, ¡todo el mundo cree que tengo dieciocho!, hace poco celebré mi cumpleaños y lamenté no verte ahí como en los anteriores, tu eres lo más cercano que tengo a la figura de una amiga vampira así que me preguntaba, ¿quieres ser mi amiga vampira?, se que no bebes sangre de animales pero podríamos salir a cazar juntas, sería divertido, ¡y en las noches hacer pijamadas!, aquí siempre está nublado así que podríamos salir de día y hacer compras, en fin, muchas cosas divertidas que no puedes hacer en Volterra con sus días soleados y un mandón Aro ordenándote como si fuera tu jefe. La pasaríamos realmente bien, ¿dirás que si?**_

_**Espero tu respuesta.**_

_**Con cariño.**_

_**Nessie Cullen Swan.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_En volterra… (Jane P.O.V)_

-Hermanita, te ha llegado una carta- dijo Alec agitando el sobre que traía en sus manos.

Nunca nadie me escribía, de hecho, nadie me había escrito, mi existencia se reducía a hacer chillar de dolor a vampiros idiotas que se atrevían a desafiarnos, tenía cierta curiosidad por la carta así que se la arrebaté a Alec y abrí el sobre con desesperación.

-¿y quién te escribió?- preguntó expectante mi hermano.

-No lo vas a creer, la semi vampira de Norteamérica- dije sorprendida ante la invitación que me había hecho la muchacha a "hacer pijamadas" y "salir de compras".

-¿y qué quiere?- volvió a preguntar Alec.

-Quiere ser mi amiga- dije incrédula.

Nunca nadie había querido ser mi amiga, recuerdo que en mi vida humana todo el mundo huía de mi por mi aspecto sombrío y porque se rumoreaba que yo era bruja, ahora las amistades que tenia no eran más que de "trabajo", nada sincero, y de repente viene esta chica, me escribe una carta invitándome a "hacer cosas divertidas".

Era prácticamente la princesita de un clan de vampiros numeroso y vegetariano, si la chica me había escrito esa carta era porque su papi y su mami lo habían consentido, así que ¿Qué de malo podría pasar?, solo beber gatos de montaña unos cuantos días pero nada más que eso.

-¡Gianna!- grité en el pasillo del castillo.

-Mande usted señorita Jane- dijo la humana.

-Redacta una carta a la señorita Renesmeé Cullen aceptando su invitación, prepara mi equipaje y consígueme pasaporte, visa y un boleto de avión, viajo esta tarde a la residencia Cullen a visitar a mi nueva amiga.

* * *

cortito pero espero que les haya gustado, algun review?


	6. En gustos no hay nada escrito

Capitulo 6: En gustos no hay nada escrito

(Jane P.O.V)

Tratar de parecer humana era terrible, solo pude salir cuando el sol se ocultó y tuve que usar durante todo el vuelo unos lentes de sol oscuros para no mostrar mis ojos rojos, y qué decir de mi ropa, mis vampíricos oídos no dejaban de escuchar la charla que tenían dos chicas unos asientos más atrás sobre lo anticuado de mi vestuario, debería considerar la opción de salir con la pequeña Cullen de compras cuando estuviera en su casa, y de paso enseñarle a ese par de mimadas que con una Volturi no se juega.

Luego de haber aterrizado al norte de Canadá, en la ciudad en donde se encontraba la nueva residencia Cullen y darme un festín con las tipas que criticaban mi atuendo me dirigí hacia un teléfono público y marqué el número que Nessie había escrito al reverso de la hoja para esperar pacientemente a que alguien me respondiera.

-¿Hola?, ¿hablo a la residencia Cullen?- pregunté cuando escuché que alguien había levantado el auricular desde el otro lado.

-¿Jane eres tú?- preguntó una vocecita; -¡Sabia que vendrías!, que alegría me da que estés aquí, tienes que venir pronto a mi casa, ¡me siento tan sola!, Jake me regaló un cachorrito, ¡tengo tantas cosas que contarte!- chilló la que supuse seria Nessie.

-Emm si, supongo que ahí nos vemos, ¿el paranoico de tu padre sabe que vengo?- pregunté por si acaso.

-Oh no te preocupes por él, ya sabes que mis amigos son amigos de mi familia también, aquí te espero- dijo la muchacha colgándome el teléfono y dejándome sin otra alternativa de ir a su casa a "hacer cosas divertidas".

Hice parar a un taxi en las afueras del aeropuerto y le di la dirección de la casa de "mi amiga", como no había tenido tiempo de cambiar dinero le pagué en euros cuando me dejó frente a la residencia de los Cullen, la cual era una enorme mansión blanca rodeada de los más hermosos jardines que hubiese visto en mi larga existencia, ahí en las afueras estaba ella, mi nueva amiga jugando con su madre, sus tías y un pequeño cachorro en el césped de su jardín.

No sabía si tocar el timbre y anunciarme o saltar la reja y unirme al juego pero ya que éramos amigas opte por la segunda opción, apenas al verme me percaté como Isabella Cullen cubría a su hija y a sus cuñadas con su escudo mientras ellas me miraban con hostilidad y el cachorro meneaba su cola hacia mí.

-¡Jane llegaste!- exclamó Nessie saliéndose del escudo protector de su mamá para correr a saludarme.

-¿tu sabias que ella vendría?- preguntó Isabella incrédula.

-Claro mamá, ya que papá no me deja ver a mi amigo Jacob por ser un hombre lobo pensé que si me dejaría ver a Jane ya que ella es mas como nosotros- dijo despreocupada la muchacha.

El paranoico Edward vino prácticamente volando hacia su hija y pude darme cuenta como exploraba mi mente.

- Lo siento Jane si mi hija planeaba hacer travesuras y sacarnos de quicio a todos con esto, no ha estado actuando bien últimamente, no me enojaría si le quisieras dar un escarmiento justo ahora- dijo ganándose una gran protesta de su esposa.

-Lamento no haberla visto venir Edward, pero ella estaba en el futuro de Nessie y todo lo referente a mi sobrina me resulta borroso- dijo Alice.

-¡Ella no me hará daño!, quiero que sea mi amiga, ella no huele a perro ni es otra humana curiosa por nuestra familia, ¡quiero que se quede!- lloriqueo Nessie a mi favor.

-¿alguien me puede explicar qué demonios pasa aquí?- pregunté confundida después de todo.

-Es algo complicado estimada Jane- dijo Carlisle tras de mí.

-Entonces empieza Carlisle, esta niña me ha invitado a pasar una temporada con ella porque quiere ser mi amiga- expliqué dando a conocer el motivo de mi presencia allí.

-Todo empezó por un tonto castigo de mi padre Jane, en realidad quiero que seas mi amiga y me dolería mucho si te fueras- dijo al borde de las lagrimas, incluso creí haber visto al tal Jasper sollozando; esta familia era realmente patética y estaban todos chiflados pero ya había viajado hasta aquí, sería ilógico que me fuera sin algo interesante que contarle a Alec a mi regreso.

(Nessie P.O.V)

No sabía si era por miedo a uno de "los rayos mortales de Jane" como los había denominado tío Emmett o porque en realidad a mi padre ya no le quedó más remedio que aceptar pero ahora estaba en mi habitación con mi madre y mis tías vistiendo a Jane como una adolescente que aparentaba unos quince dulces años de edad, el fin de semana iríamos de compras y esperaba que con la estadía de Jane también hubiera un poco mas de aceptación por Jacob.

-¿y ahora en que piensas?, ¿en la bola de pelos mayor?- preguntó mi nueva mejor amiga mientras revisaba su nuevo aspecto en el espejo y aplicaba rubor artificial en sus mejillas.

-No sé porque a mi papá no le gusta, Jake es… Jake, es tan… él- dije en medio de un suspiro de tanto extrañarlo.

-A ti te gusta, se perfectamente cuando a una chica le gusta un chico y viceversa- soltó Jane observando curiosa los brillos labiales que mis tías habían dejado en mi habitación.

-¿y cómo puedes saber eso?- le pregunté.

-Alec parece soltar baba cada vez que Heidi se le cruza en el camino y Heidi soltar baba cada vez que Demetri se paseaba por ahí- dijo como si nada, me llevé una mano a la mandíbula y efectivamente ahí estaba esa "baba delatora"… oh sí, yo Nessie Cullen babeaba por un hombre lobo.

- Solo admítelo, te sentirás mejor- dijo mientras se aplica un brillo extremadamente rosa en sus labios.

-Está bien- dije, -Jake es tan… Jake, tiene esos músculos, esa piel bronceada, huele como a madera, bosque y hierba, su cabello es suave, sus dientes blancos y se siente malditamente bien estar entre sus brazos- confesé lo que tenía miedo de admitir.

Siempre consideré guapo a Jake pero nunca como para soltar semejante lista de adjetivos demasiados favorecedores para él.

-Entonces si te gusta ve por él, eres hija de Isabella Swan, la humana que trató de seducir a un vampiro- dijo riendo ante un hecho que yo ignoraba por completo.

- Se muchas cosas de tus padres que tu no, he ahí los beneficios de ser una Volturi- confesó mientras arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo.

No se parecía en nada a la Jane Volturi que yo había visto llegar, no quedaban ni rastros de aquella chica amargada que vivía en Italia, incluso me agradaba, había pensado en invitarla solo para fastidiar a mi papá pero la chica era realmente simpática, sí que me iba a divertir con ella, ahora podríamos pasar como dos amigas adolescentes que van al centro del pueblo de compras con lentes de sol en un día nublado porque es la moda en Europa.

-Tengo una idea, le diré a tu padre que me deje ir de compras contigo y así aprovechas de juntarte con tu lobito en algún lugar mientras yo voy a algún restaurant para vampiras por ahí- dijo.

-¡Que asco!, si vas a ser mi amiga trata de no hablar de tus cochinos hábitos alimenticios, deberías probar el puma, es mejor que el A positivo que mi abuelo traía del hospital- dije mientras revisaba mis uñas.

-Está bien, probaré "tu puma" pero antes de volver a Volterra debo beber algo de sangre humana, Alec creerá que me he vuelto una vegetariana debilucha y compasiva si me ve con los ojos dorados- dijo Jane escogiendo un bolso que combinara con su nuevo atuendo de adolescente normal.

Mientras ella convencía a mi papá yo aproveché de llamar a Jacob y citarlo en una cafetería que contaba con una terraza en la cual me permitirían sentarme a tomar un café en compañía de mi cachorro mientras lo esperaba; mi mamá le pasó unos lentes de contacto marrones a Jane y amablemente nos fue a dejar al centro de la ciudad para luego venir a buscarnos al mismo lugar cuando quisiésemos.

Se sentía bien gozar de esta nueva libertad y además en compañía de alguien muy parecida a mí, Jane insistió en acompañarme con un café mientras esperaba a Jake para que no estuviera sola con mi cachorrito, el cual había pasado por las manos de mi tía Alice y estaba abrigado hasta las orejas con un traje de lana que solo dejaba al descubierto su cola.

-¡No entiendo cómo puedes beber esta porquería!- exclamó Jane alzando la voz.

-Mi amiga es intolerable a la cafeína- dije sonriéndole a un camarero que la había escuchado.

-Trata de bajar la voz, a los humanos les gusta el café, podríamos decir que tienes algún problema alimenticio y por eso no comes nada- sugerí.

-No como nada, pero muy bien que podría beber algo, ese camarero se ve muy apetecible- dijo sonriéndole al mismo tipo al que yo le había hablado.

-No ahora Jane, prometiste comportarte, además ya va a llegar Jake, quiero que lo conozcas- dije abrazando a mi cachorrito para darle calor.

Jane parecía tener éxito con el camarero, se acercó a ella y le ofreció un jugo por cortesía de la casa y notamos como había puesto su número de teléfono en una servilleta, pero por el bien de ese chico era mejor que se alejase, porque hasta a mi me olía delicioso, como un pastel de crema y fresas.

Jacob llegó unos minutos después, mi cachorro saltó de mis brazos y fue hacia él a moverle la cola a modo de saludo y pude sentir como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo cuando vi su espectacular sonrisa.

-Nessie, mi pequeña, te extrañé demasiado- dijo dándome un efusivo abrazo.

Alguien junto a nosotros se aclaró la garganta, se me había olvidado presentar a Jane.

-¿una compañera del instituto?- preguntó Jake refiriéndose a la pequeña rubia que me acompañaba y que ahora sostenía a mi histérico mini Jake.

-No, Jane Volturi- dijo ella extendiéndole una mano para saludarlo.

-No es cómo crees Jake, gracias a ella pude escapar de la fortaleza- dije esperando a que su postura se relajara.

-Tenia razón tu tía Rose, este tipo huele a perro, los dejo con su hijo, me voy a ver que quiere ese camarero extremadamente… lindo- dijo Jane poniendo mi cachorro en mis brazos y saliendo de nuestra vista.

-¿me contaras que ocurre?- preguntó Jacob preocupado.

-La invité solo para fastidiar a mi papá pero Jane es demasiado encantadora, es una lástima que esté ahí en Volterra sola- dije tomando una de las manos de Jake.

-Nunca pensé que fuera ella, ni siquiera se nota que es vampira, ni siquiera huele como una- admitió Jacob mientras me dejaba atontada con una de sus sonrisas, definitivamente Jacob me gustaba más de lo que debía y esperaba que eso no me causara problemas a futuro.

-Es que se está esforzando mucho, tenemos tiempo limitado para charlar, debo hacer unas compras para que mi papá no sospeche y luego comprar un perfume para tapar el "olor a perro" o sino mamá te olerá cuando venga por mi- dije acariciando su mano con el pulgar.

-Que lo acepten esos Cullen de una vez, soy lo mejor para ti- dijo Jake levantándose de su asiento y dejándome sorprendida ante lo que había dicho, y más aun ante lo que hizo después, cuando me besó e hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido que el batir de las alas de un colibrí.


	7. La vida da tantas vueltas

Capitulo 7: la vida da tantas vueltas…

**(Edward P.O.V)**

¿En que bizarro mundo vivíamos?, dejando de lado la existencia de vampiros y hombres lobo; ¿en qué bizarro mundo una Cullen sería la mejor amiga de una Volturi?, ¿en qué planeta Carlisle dejaría que Mini Jake mordiera su estetoscopio por aburrimiento?, ¿en qué galaxia Alice y Jane saldrían a comprar bolsos Gucci?, y sobre todo, ¿en qué universo mi Bella se sumaría junto con Rosalie y Esme a las compras compulsivas de la duende dejándome solo triste y abandonado?

La vida da muchas vueltas, y haciendo una recapitulación breve de los hechos podía inferir que:

-El perrucho enano era más importante para Nessie que su querido y consentidor papi.

-Jacob Black no dejaba de decirme "suegrito" cada vez que me veía.

-Jane volturi pasó de ser una amargada fanática del negro a una rubia sin cerebro obsesionada con el rosa.

-Alice sigue siendo Alice.

-Ni a Esme ni a Carlisle parece importarles que el perro les orine los expedientes médicos y las alfombras de la sala.

-Emmett y Jasper siguen intentando enseñarle a cazar al perro argumentando que es un perro vampiro.

-Y por ultimo… Bella los apoya en todo y con su dulce voz me dice –Deja de ser tan amargado Edward, ¿no ves que están felices?-

Así que aquí sentado en el sofá y con el perrucho enano sobre mis piernas observo como Jane y mi hija pintan sus uñas de un color rosa muy fuerte mientras hablan sobre si Paris Hilton tendrá los zapatos que ellas acababan de adquirir esa tarde con mi tarjeta y si habrán chicos lindos como el mesero de la cafetería.

El asqueroso olor a pizza viene de la cocina, Bella como siempre consintiendo a su hija, si tan solo esa pizza tuviera un poquito de puma… mi Bella descuida su escudo por un momento y los pensamientos ajenos inundan mi mente.

-Alec no me creerá cuando le cuente que el rosa es el nuevo gris- piensa Jane.

-Miren que dientecitos tan tiernos hay tallados en mis muebles- piensa Esme.

-Era mi excusa perfecta para comprarme ese estetoscopio que vi en Seattle- pensaba Carlisle con la imagen de un nuevo aparatejo medico en su cabeza.

-¡Jacob me besó! ¡Me besó!- pensó mi hija.

-Asquerosa pizza, llamaré por teléfono para que traigan una- pensaba Bella.

Una lucecilla se encendió en mi mente, ¡EL PERRUCHO GIGANTE HABIA BESADO A MI PRINCESITA! Y ella estaba emocionadísima porque el canino súper desarrollado posó su asqueroso hocico en su boca, sabía que algún día llegaría un idiota pidiéndome permiso para salir con mi hija pero no me imaginé que sería tan pronto, ¡tiene solo siete años!, ¡no pudo haber crecido tan rápido!, debería jugar con muñecas, no alterarse porque un chico la hubiese besado, mi pequeña, ¿Cuándo creciste tanto que no me di cuenta?

-Renesmee Black, señora Black, suena lindo como se diga, ¡Jacob me ha besado!, no puedo parar de pensar en él…un momento… ¿pensar?... ¡mierda! mi papá- pensó Nessie dándome una mirada asustada.

Mi hija dejó de lado su tarea de ponerle color a sus uñas para acercarse a mí y sentarse a mi lado tomando a la bola de pelos enana entre sus brazos como si eso la fuera a proteger de la reprimenda que le iba a dar.

-¿papi?, ¿mamá está usando su escudo ahora?- preguntó inocentemente rascándole las orejas al animal.

-No- le respondí secamente.

-¡mierda!- exclamó haciendo que una ola de miedo proveniente de Jasper nos golpeara a todos.

-Ella si puede decir malas palabras y nadie la regaña, ¡yo también quiero!- se quejó Emmett.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme hija?- le pregunté usando todo mi autocontrol para no explotar y hacer la escena del padre obsesivamente sobreprotector.

-Emmm… si, pero no creo que tu lo quieras escuchar- acotó poniéndose nerviosa.

-Ya lo escuché de todas formas- le dije y como si ambas tuvieran una conexión extrasensorial Bella llegó junto a ella para protegerla bajo su escudo como toda mamá gallina que protege a sus polluelos bajo sus alas.

-Creo Edward que tener una charla madre e hija es lo mejor ahora que veo que estas a punto de ir a despedazar a alguien- indicó Bella.

-No señor, aquí ninguna charla de chicas, ese baboso chucho se ha atrevido a ponerte las manos encima y a ilusionarte con algo prácticamente imposible, ¿Cuándo se ha visto a un hombre lobo y una semivampira juntos?, lamento bajarte de tu nube Nessie pero los lobos y los vampiros son enemigos naturales- dije exasperado haciendo que sin querer los ojos de mi hija comenzaran a nublarse, si algo odiaba era ver a mi princesa llorar.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho Cullen!, eres un hipócrita de lo peor, ¿acaso no te acuerdas todas las veces que te colaste por mi ventana sin que Charlie lo supiera?, y haces tanto drama por lo que sea que le haya hecho Jacob a Renesmee, conociéndolo quizás solo fue un beso inocente, además recuerda Edward que tu no me ponías una mano encima, ¡me ponías las dos!, te hacías el idiota con ese rollo de tu autocontrol pero bien que me besabas en la noche en mi cama, creo que si Charlie lo supiera te despedaza y te quema- dijo Bella haciendo una perfecta apología a su hija.

Me sentí como basura, ella tenía razón, ahora comprendía tan bien a Charlie, si tan solo hubiese sabido que besaba a Bella en su habitación me descargaba la pistola entera; ahora mi niña sollozaba en los brazos de su madre y yo me sentía terriblemente miserable, Jane se reía a carcajada limpia en la alfombra producto de la confesión de Bella y Esme me reprochaba mentalmente mi mal comportamiento como caballero, el único que estaba "orgulloso" de mis tiempos como el novio de una humana era Emmett.

-Bella, no me pidas que apruebe la relación de mi hija con ese chucho, sabes que nunca habrá alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ella- le dije esperando que comprendiera que aun no me hacía a la idea de que mi princesa tuviera un novio.

-Para mi padre tampoco eras lo suficientemente bueno, pero él comprendió que yo soy feliz a tu lado, además hace años cuando tuvimos ese lio con la familia de Jane, Jacob estaba dispuesto a proteger a nuestra hija con su vida si era necesario, ¿no te basta con saber que la ama y nunca le haría daño?- acotó ganándome la pelea.

Estaba pensando en que le diría, para un padre es difícil dejar ir a su hija a si como así, aun tengo entre las hojas de un libro su primer dibujo, me dibujó a mí, y fue hace tan poco cuando aun caminábamos de la mano por el jardín, ahora no me hacia la idea de que ya aparentaba diecisiete años y que se comportaba como una chica de esa edad.

El perrucho enano me ladró y me lanzó un gruñido por haber hecho llorar a su "mami", Renesmee estaba inmóvil con la vista fija en el piso, tomé su cálido rostro entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme, me devolvió la mirada con esos ojos marrones que una vez tuvo mi esposa y vi el miedo reflejado en ellos.

-Si ese chico quiere salir contigo dile que haga las cosas como se deben, que deje de fastidiarme, que no me diga suegrito y que venga formalmente a pedir mi consentimiento para ser tu novio- le comuniqué ganándome su sonrisa.

-Gracias papi- dijo mi hija dándome un fugaz abrazo para subir a su habitación.

-¿Es verdad Cullen que te colabas por la ventana de tu novia en la noche?- preguntó Jane con toda la intención de burlarse, no quise responderle así que solo la ignoré.

-¿o sea es verdad?, si te quedaste así de callado es porque tú y Bella…jajajajajaja- estalló Jane.

Si mi esposa fuera humana estaría roja como un tomate, sin embargo se mantenía tranquila y pacífica…muy extrañamente tranquila.

-Si Jane, Edward y yo nos besábamos en mi habitación, porque eso es lo que hacen muchos muchachos de diecisiete años, pero claro, se me olvidaba, tu eres una pequeña de trece, no debes tener idea de lo que estoy diciendo- soltó Bella antes de cubrirnos con su escudo a todos, y en especial a Emmett que se reía a carcajadas de lo que acababa de decir.

La pequeña rubia estaba enojadísima, sus pensamientos viajaron hasta una servilleta con un número telefónico.

-Es hora de llamar a Frank- pensó Jane mientras con una sonrisa se dirigía a la habitación de mi hija.

**(Jane P.O.V)**

¿Así que niñita de trece años?, ¿Qué se creía Bella?, si no fuera por su escudo ella y su cuñado el grandote habrían recibido una buena dosis de dolor, pero debía controlarme, después de todo estas eran mis vacaciones y no quería estropearlas, la chica Cullen era agradable, me gustaba mi nuevo aspecto y Alec se revolcaría de la risa si le contara como son en realidad los Cullen.

-¿En serio tienes trece años Jane?- preguntó Nessie suponiendo que escuchó todo lo que su madre me dijo.

-Si, ¿y qué?, ¿algún problema?-le respondí totalmente enojada.

-Es que me parecías de dieciséis- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En serio?, ¿y tú crees que ese chico de la cafetería pueda fijarse en mi?- le pregunté maliciosa, tener a Frank como mi perrito faldero seria mi principal escalón a la cima de mi plan para demostrarle a Bella Cullen que no soy una niña.

-Jane, ¿Qué no te fijaste?, el pobre babeaba por ti- comentó Nessie haciendo que mi sonrisa se acrecentase mas.

-Es un chico muy dulce, me regaló un jugo- indiqué.

-Si, es dulce, en todo sentido de la palabra, por eso aléjate de él, sabes que aquí debes comportarte, a mi familia no le hará gracia un cadáver cerca- me explico la chica arreglándose para quizás que.

-Solo quiero conocerlo más, no lo voy a morder, además es bastante guapo, alto, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, piel blanca y me anotó su número en una servilleta, lo llamaré- dije tomando el teléfono rosa que tenia Nessie en su habitación.

-Ponlo en altavoz, quiero escuchar que te dice- dijo Nessie atenta a mi mientras marcaba.

Marqué el número que me indicó y de inmediato una voz masculina sonó por el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- dijo el chico mas en una pregunta haciendo que Nessie soltara una risita, le aventé una almohada para callarla.

-Hola Frank, soy Jane, me anotaste tu número en una servilleta- indiqué para que se acordara de mi, nada mejor que ir al grano.

-Ah si, tú eres la hermosa chica rubia, Jane, que lindo nombre- me respondió el muchacho, podría haberlo tratado de adulador si no fuera por el sincero tono amistoso en su voz.

-¿Y a que debo el honor de tu llamada Jane?- preguntó claramente nervioso.

-Soy nueva acá en el pueblo, vine a visitar a mi prima pero ella está un poco ocupada y nadie ha tenido la gentileza de mostrarme la ciudad y me preguntaba si podrías tu pasear conmigo algún día- dije casualmente.

-si claro Jane, cuando quieras- me respondió el muchacho, Nessie me había escrito en una libreta _"que te venga a buscar acá y así le tapamos la boca al tío Emmett"._

-¿Podrías venir a buscarme a la casa de mi prima mañana por la mañana?- le pregunté.

-Claro, por supuesto, dame tu dirección y ahí estaré- dijo Frank, mientras yo le daba la dirección Nessie sacaba ropa de su vestidor y armaba diversos conjuntos para mí.

Me despedí de Frank y colgué el teléfono, Nessie ya tenía sobre la cama varias combinaciones de pantalones, botas y abrigos para el clima frio que había en esta época del año, me sorprendí al ver las botas de taco alto a las que quería que me subiera mañana.

-Frank debe tener como dieciocho años, debes aparentar tener casi la misma edad, con un poco de suerte puedes pasar por una chica de diecisiete, ahora, ¿Qué haremos si te invita a tomar algo?- preguntó Nessie, no me había fijado en ese detalle, como tampoco que ella habla de mi cita en plural.

-¿haremos?, me suena a mucha gente- le corregí.

-¿Quieres que tu cita sea un éxito o no?- preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que mi mamá y mi tío se queden con la boca abierta?- volvió a preguntar y yo asentí.

-Bien, entonces yo también iré a ti cita, te estaré observando desde lejos y te iré diciendo vía mensajes de texto a tu teléfono celular que va bien y que va mal, ahora elige que te vas a poner mientras yo llamo a Jake y luego me voy a dormir- expresó Nessie para tomar el teléfono y dejarme entre un mar de ropa.

Nessie no era la única de las Cullen que estaban emocionadas por mi cita, Rosalie y Alice también estaban un tanto alteradas, la rubia porque quería hacer callar a su esposo y Alice porque quería asegurarse de que escogiera bien mi ropa y mi maquillaje.

-Chicas, repasémoslo una vez más, los jeans te dan el aspecto de casual, las botas te dan la altura, la blusa hace juego con lo anteriormente dicho y el abrigo morado contrasta muy bien con tu cabello rubio y el maquillaje pero aun siento que te falta algo- dijo Alice revisando una vez más mi atuendo.

-Yo tengo una pañoleta de seda negra y un bolso a juego, los traeré- dijo Rosalie saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Me miré en el espejo y no me veía mal, me notaba algo mayor y eso era lo importante.

-¡Perrucho asqueroso has destrozado mi guardarropa!- gritó Rosalie desde su habitación.

Todas corrimos hacia allá a ver qué había pasado, el guardarropa de Rosalie estaba abierto, habían muchos zapatos de esos que solo se venden en Italia con mordidas de perro, sus vestidos desgarrados y al animal en cuestión enredado en los collares, las pañoletas y las correas de los bolsos de Rosalie.

-A mi no me miren, el perro es de Nessie, está en su futuro, no tenia como saberlo- se excusó Alice tomando del suelo una pelota de goma.

-Este animal del demonio entró en mi guardarropa y lo destrozó todo- explotó enojada la rubia.

-Tía, el no tiene la culpa, solo buscaba su pelota- lo defendió Nessie.

-¿Y quién habrá sido el idiota que dejó la pelota ahí?- bramó Rosalie.

-¡Emmett Cullen ya no eres mi osito!- gritó Rosalie enojada.

-Esto es una guerra, por eso Jane sal con el chico y tápale la boca a Emmett, después pensaremos en otras maneras de fastidiarlo- expuso maquiavélicamente Rosalie.

-Siento haberte tratado como una niña de preescolar, Emmett no deja de burlarse de lo que sea que hacíamos con Edward en mi habitación, es tan detestable- dijo Bella irrumpiendo en el cuarto de Rosalie.

-Trata de emo depresivo a mi Jasper- se quejó Alice

-Cree que mi mascota es un perro vampiro, ¡mamá lo quiere llevar de caza!- lloriqueó Nessie.

-Ha escondido el juguete baboso del perro en MI vestidor, esto es la guerra- indicó Rosalie.

-No sé porque presiento que ese tan Frank le dará un gran dolor de cabeza a Emmett- rio maquiavélicamente Alice.

-Será porque puedes ver el futuro- acoté exhausta de toda la conspiración en contra de Emmett Cullen.

-Luego de tu cita dile que uno de tus primos tiene una especie de obsesión con los videojuegos, Emmett va a probar una cucharada de su propia medicina- dijo Alice poniendo una cara de duende malvada de las tinieblas que incluso a mi me dio miedo.

* * *

**chicas! disculpen la tardanza pero estaba terminando mi fict intocable, aqui les dejo el septimo capitulo, espero que les guste**

**puse una encuesta en mi perfil para saber que fict les gustaria que actualizace primero, asi que voten!**

**gracias por leer y por comentar  
**


	8. El señor de los videojuegos

Capitulo ocho: El señor de los videojuegos.

(Jane P.O.V)

Renesmee hizo que Alice mirara en el futuro de Frank, lo vio conmigo en el centro comercial, con esa información la más pequeña de los Cullen y su casi hijo que olía asqueroso se fueron en el Mini Cooper al mismo lugar al que yo iría con Frank para ayudarme con mi "cita". Ya de nada me servía salir con el humano, Bella ahora estaba de mi parte y mi principal objetivo era fastidiarla, ya no lo lograría, pero al parecer las Cullen solo estaban preocupadas de hacer madurar a Emmett que después de décadas en este mundo seguía comportándose como un crio. ¿Qué diría Alec al saber que los temibles Cullen no eran más que un grupo de infantiles vampiros inmaduros?, seguro que se parte de la risa como lo he hecho yo.

Entre Alice, Rosalie y Bella me arreglaron para mi cita, me veía mayor pero habían dejado que mi aspecto dijese "no me arreglé para ti, soy bonita de nacimiento". Estuvimos en la habitación hablando de moda, viajes, cosas de chicas; Bella parecía aburrirse, se excusó para hacerle una llamada a su hija y no tardó mucho en volver con un Edward muy enojado, Alice y él solo se miraban a los ojos, mantenían la comunicación a través de sus poderes, era muy extraño ver a dos vampiros hablar de esa manera.

-Piénsalo Alice, aun estamos a tiempo- dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación preocupado.

-¿Podría alguien decirme que pasa?, quiero que el idiota de mi marido se disculpe de rodillas por lo de mi vestidor, y que de paso me lleve a Paris, esto es lo único decente que me queda- indicó Rosalie señalando su elegante atuendo.

-No podemos hacerle esto a Emmett- dijo Alice decepcionada de su plan.

-¿Por qué?, No le hagas caso a Edward, de él me encargo yo después- dijo Bella maliciosa, sabía que sus palabras escondían un doble sentido y no quise seguir pensando en ello.

-Emmett es un condenado bebé llorón que caerá en depresión cuando nuestra venganza termine, su depresión se la pasará a Jasper y él nos la pasará a todos, ahora lo he visto, créeme Bella, hasta el perro llora- expuso Alice.

-¿Tu escudo no nos protege de eso verdad?- pregunté a Bella la que negó con la cabeza.

-¿y quién será el último en deprimirse?- pregunté trazando un nuevo plan.

-Pues esta Emmett el llorón, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Yo, Rosalie, el perro, Nessie, Bella, Edward y tu- dijo Alice.

-Y si a Jasper le diéramos una pequeña descarga eléctrica, una muy pequeñita, ¿lograríamos distraerlo de Emmett?- pregunté ganándome la mirada reprobatoria de Alice.

-Solo si traes a alguien más emocionado que Emmett, cosa que la tristeza del idiota de mi esposo sea opacada por la felicidad de alguien más-respondió Rosalie.

-Debes hacer que tu hija pase el mejor día de su vida con Jacob y su oloroso can, traerla antes de que yo llegue con Frank y que se quede junto a Jasper en todo momento- le expliqué a Bella.

-Puedo hacer eso, puedo llamar a Jacob y decirle que la busque en el centro comercial, decirle a mi hija que permita que su tío entrene al perro, que es por una buena causa y luego cubrirnos a todas con el escudo para que Edward no sepa que Renesmee estuvo con Jacob- indicó Bella.

-Muy bien, ahora que tenemos todo bajo control debo irme, un humano me espera abajo- dije saliendo de la habitación rumo al encuentro con Frank.

* * *

(Nessie P.O.V)

Mi mamá me había alegrado el día, le había dicho a Jacob que viniera y que lo esperara en la heladería del centro comercial, estaba feliz y me apetecía comerme un helado gigante de vainilla y fresas; localicé la bendita heladería y me senté en una mesa vacía poniendo cuidadosamente a mi Yorkshire sobre mis piernas.

-Señorita, aquí no se permiten perros- me dijo uno de los meseros, ¿había llamado perro a mi hijo?, el no era un perro, era parte de mi familia.

-Yo no veo a ningún perro señor- le respondí.

-El can que está en sus piernas es un perro- dijo el tipo como si yo tuviese cinco años… aunque solo tenía dos más.

-El can que está en mis piernas tiene nombre y se llama Jake, y no es un perro, es mi medicina- le dije empezando a crear mi mentira.

-¿medicina?- me preguntó el mesero.

-Este pequeño angelito es lo que me ayuda a controlar ira, de no ser por él yo ya lo habría golpeado y puedo verme muy menuda pero créame, mi padre es cinturón negro en karate y me ha enseñado bien, además estoy en este preciso momento en una terapia psicológica, sufro de Hapofobia y Agorafobia, o sea miedo al contacto físico y miedo a los espacios públicos, mi tarea de hoy es comprar un helado, comérmelo y recibir el cambio en la mano, pero sin mi Jake no lo puedo lograr porque golpearía a quien se acercase a mi- le mentí espectacularmente bien al tipejo que me miraba boquiabierto.

-¿va a dejar que me quede o los demando por discriminación a los enfermos psiquiátricos?, mi madre es abogada, estaría encantada de ayudarme- seguí mintiendo, de algo estaba segura, de mi perro no me separa nadie.

-¿Ocurre algo Nessie?- preguntó Jake, al parecer había observado la pequeña discusión que estaba teniendo con el mesero.

-Jacob Black, Psicólogo de la señorita Cullen- se presento Jacob siguiéndome la broma.

-¿Entonces es verdad que usted está enferma de…?-preguntó el tipo

-Hapofobia y Agorafobia- completé yo.

-No queremos causar problemas pero esta es una terapia importante y sin el perro mi paciente se descontrola y termina por golpear a todos y por destruir lo que pilla a su paso- explicó Jacob sonando muy profesional.

-No te preocupes Jacob, mamá se las arreglará con esta heladería, nos vemos en tribunales- dije levantándome de la silla con mi angelito.

"tres, dos, uno" conté en la mente.

-Señorita espere, puede quedarse con su medicina y su psicólogo en la terraza, pero tenga cuidado que su Jake no haga destrozos en la heladería- dijo el mesero asustado ante mi próxima reacción.

-No se preocupe, es un perro especial, está entrenado- Expliqué sentándome en la terraza para luego ordenar ese helado gigantesco que quería, porque Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan siempre, pero siempre se sale con la suya.

-Si que eres fastidiosa pequeña niña- me dijo Jacob cariñosamente.

-Pero así me quieres- le reté.

-Si, así te quiero; ¿y que se supone que hacemos aquí?- preguntó.

-Yo espero a Jane y tú haces que hoy sea el mejor día de mi vida- le expliqué.

-¿y por qué debo hacer eso yo?- preguntó solo para sacarme de mis casillas.

-Porque me quieres y porque debo llegar a casa lo suficientemente feliz como para que tío Jasper no se deje llevar por la futura depresión de tío Emmett- le dije acariciando a mi cachorro.

Comí mi helado tranquilamente esperando a Jane, a menudo cuando el mesero curioso no nos veía Jacob tomaba mi mano y trazaba en ella pequeños círculos con su dedo pulgar haciendo que todo mi cuerpo hormigueara por la emoción, definitivamente amaba este chico y mamá no se había equivocado al decirle que viniera, este iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida.

Jane llegó cuando iba por la mitad de mi helado, noté como traía su pequeño móvil en la mano, yo dejé el mío sobre la mesa y atenta me quedé escuchando lo que hablaban.

-¿y a ti Jane que música te gusta?-, le preguntó el muchacho a mi rubia amiga; rápidamente tomé mi celular y le teclee un mensaje, yo sabía que Jane solo escuchaba música barroca, debió estar de moda en su época pero ¿a qué adolescente normal le gusta ese tipo de música ahora?

"_Dile que te gusta Maroon 5"_, le mandé por mensaje.

-Me gusta mucho Maroon 5- le respondió Jane con la incertidumbre marcada en su voz, desde luego no sabía ni quiénes eran los de esa banda pero era lo más normal que se me ocurrió decirle.

-Pues a mí me gusta mucho Nirvana- le comentó el muchacho.

¡Mierda Nirvana!, -¿Jacob que sabes de Nirvana?-le pregunté con las manos sobre las teclas del teléfono.

-emmm ¿rock?- dijo Jacob no muy convencido, -Ahh si, ya me acordé, los que cantan lithium, muy buena canción- agregó dándome más información; no alcancé a mandársela a Jane, ella con su oído de vampira logró captarlo y le dio un muy buen comentario de ese grupo a Frank.

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo?, ¿un helado quizás?- le propuso Frank

Dije diabetes en una tos muy poco disimulada.

-No quiero que me compadezcas pero soy diabética, no puedo aceptar tu helado pero gracias de todas formas- le respondió Jane al chico.

-Bueno Jane, ¿pero me dejaras acompañarte hasta la casa de tu prima?- le preguntó y en ese momento supe que era mi señal para salir pitando de allí, debía llegar antes que ellos.

Le dije al mesero que se quedara con el cambio y le prometí que no lo iba a demandar, tomé a Jacob de un brazo y salimos corriendo del centro comercial, nos tuvimos que separar en el estacionamiento pero para tener mi buena dosis de felicidad le robé un pequeño beso y corrí hasta mi auto, allí acomodé a mi pequeño bebé en una sillita especial que tenia para él y me subí yo para manejar a toda velocidad.

-Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida- exclamé cuando llegué a casa, tío Jasper al percibir mi creciente felicidad salió a mi encuentro como una abeja a la miel.

-Tío, tenemos que entrenar a mini Jake, debe aprender disciplina militar- dije poniendo el cachorro en sus brazos y una boina militar en la cabellera rubia de mi tío.

-Entonces al patio recluta Cullen, hay que entrenar a este pequeño espécimen canino- dijo mi tío notablemente más feliz.

Logré sacarlo de la sala y cerrar aquel gran ventanal de vidrio tras nosotros, aun podía escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban ahí, mi tío Emmett seguía presumiéndose el mejor jugador de Guitar Hero, si tan solo supiera…

-¿quieres pasar un rato?, tengo un primo que es adicto a los videojuegos- dijo Jane invitando al humano a nuestra casa.

En la sala solo se hallaban visibles tía Rosalie y tío Emmett, mis abuelos habían ido de viaje porque mi tía inteligentemente los sacó de la jugada, y mis padres estaban junto con tía Alice jugando ajedrez... su aburrida forma de jugar ajedrez.

-Wow, tu primo si que es un maestro de los videojuegos- exclamó el muchacho cuando vio a tío Emmett jugar, pude ver a través del cristal como tía Rosalie rodaba los ojos.

-Al fin alguien que lo aprecie, ¿quieres jugar simple mortal?- dijo mi tío extendiéndole la guitarra del juego.

-Gracias maestro- dijo Frank con solemnidad mientras escogía una canción, una particularmente difícil, aun recuerdo a mi papá agarrando a mi tío Emmett por el cuello producto de la frustración de haberle ganado… si… mi papá es un mal perdedor.

Ahora sabia por que tía Alice quería que Frank jugara con tío Emmett, el humano le estaba dando una paliza, jugo la canción más difícil, en el nivel mas dificultoso y no se equivocó en nada, había logrado una puntuación perfecta.

-Vaya, creo que me he superado, esto ha sido entretenido, tienes una familia genial Jane- dijo el muchacho antes de irse.

Podía sentir en el aire como la emociones se mezclaban, tío Emmett estaba destrozado, había perdido en su juego favorito, ahora mi tía Rosalie tenía su venganza, pero tío Jasper estaba pegado al cristal absorbiendo la depresión de tío Emmett, me recordé a mi misma pensar en cosas bonitas, en mi cachorro corriendo por el césped, en los abrazos de Jacob, sus besos, su aroma, la broma que le hicimos al tipo de la heladería y rápidamente el aire tenía otra consistencia, era más agradable, era solo el pobre Emmett que se sentía como un perdedor.

-Cariño, ¿Vamos a Paris este fin de semana?, creo que un osito hizo travesuras en mi vestidor- le dijo mi tía con un tono de voz raramente dulce.

Mi tío le extendió su tarjeta de crédito y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa en los labios… esto iba a ser algo muy malo, pero no tan malo como ver a mi padre bajar las escaleras a zancadas, de nuevo mi mamá pensando en su propio día feliz y dejando mis pensamientos al descubierto.

-¡RENESMEE CULLEN!- vociferó mi padre.

-Te dije que si querías ver a ese chucho debía pedir mi autorización para salir contigo, no lo hizo, no acató mis reglas por lo tanto no lo veras- dijo haciendo que mi mundo se viniera abajo, después de todo la predicción de mi tía Alice si se cumplía, mi felicidad se esfumó y mi tristeza mas la de mi tío Emmett hicieron colapsar a tío Jasper y terminamos todos en una depresión colectiva.

Corrí con mi perro hacia la sala, solo mi mamá o tía Rose me sabían consolar en este tipo de situaciones, era como la vez que fui al hospital del abuelo y me bebí los tubos de ensayo con las muestras de sangre del laboratorio, estuve tres meses sobreviviendo de comida humana, era la depresión misma, pero como era más pequeña entre mi tía Rose y mi mamá lograron defenderme de la ira de papá y del abuelo.

Mi tía me recibió con los brazos abiertos, ella también sollozaba, de seguro era por su vestidor, ahora su propia pena se mezclaba con la mía y la de mis tíos, tía Alice tenía una cara de angustia producto de las emociones que tío Jasper le enviaba y por el propio sufrimiento irracional de su cónyuge, era ridículo, hasta mi perrito lloraba en mis brazos éramos los únicos dos capaces de derramar lagrimas, Jane era la única que se carcajeaba de nosotros, al parecer esta chica si tenía un filtro de emociones.

-Aro no me creerá cuando le diga lo patéticos que se ven los Cullen llorando sin lagrimas- dijo riéndose especialmente de mi padre.

-No pueden ser tan ridículos, fue solo un videojuego por dios Emmett ¡supéralo!, y ¿Cuál es el problema con que la chica salga con el lobo?, yo estuve ahí y no hicieron nada indebido, solo comieron helado con el perro oloroso, son patéticos- dijo Jane sentándose en el sofá y cambiando los canales a gran velocidad.

-¿y cómo es que a ti nada de esto te afecta?- le preguntó mi madre claramente ahogada con sus propios sollozos.

-Vivir siglos con los Volturi te convierte en un ser racional, no me dejo llevar por sentimentalismos estúpidos, ahora que si quieren le puedo dar una pequeña dosis de dolor a Emmett para que se distraiga de su propia depresión y luego a Edward para que le pida disculpas a su hija y así ella y el perrucho dejen de llorar- explicó Jane algo aburrida.

Todos la miraban atónitos por su increíble frialdad, ella se levantó del sofá y se posicionó junto a mi padre.

-¿le pedirás disculpas a tu hija o te aplico un dolor mas fuerte?- preguntó y al no obtener respuesta mi padre hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Perdón Nessie, no debí ser tan sobreprotector… ¡pero quiero hablar con ese chucho mañana a primera hora!- exclamó finalmente, bajo tortura pero lo reconoció, mi papá me sobreprotege demasiado, como si fuera la frágil humana que una vez mi madre fue.

-Auch Jane, no tan fuerte- se quejó tío Emmett.

-Vuelve a portarte como un crio y sentirás el verdadero dolor, así que ahora no te burles mas de mi, ni hagas destrozos en las cosas de Rosalie, madura o si no te las veras con un dolor inimaginable y el escudo de tu cuñada no vendrá en tu ayuda- le amenazó la rubia.

-Si señora- dijo mi tío como si fuera un niño pequeño que acababa de ser regañado por una señora mayor.

-ok, ahora que ya han dejado de llorar iré a llamar a Alec, no me creerá cuando le cuente que todos lloran como niñitas- dijo subiendo las escaleras a gran velocidad.

* * *

**ahi tienen, la venganza nunca es buena, porque viene jane y ...**

**espero que les haya gustado el cap**

**gracias por leer y por comentar**


	9. Cartas

Capitulo nueve: cartas

(Nessie P.O.V.)

Sé que abrir la correspondencia ajena y leerla es de mala educación, ya me lo había dicho mi mamá cuando por curiosidad abrí las cuentas de las tarjetas de crédito de tía Alice y se las mostré a mi tío Jasper, las consecuencias no fueron muy buenas, en abuelo Carlisle consideró seriamente mandarla a terapia para que dejara de gastar dinero por diversión y al oír esa temida palabra llamada "psiquiatra" tía Alice se volvió como loca y se encerró en su habitación una semana entera, solo la puso sacar tía Rose diciéndole que había comprado un bolso Louis Vuitton y quería mostrárselo.

Esta vez lo hice de nuevo, pero fue por una buena causa, no dudo que Jane ahora sea una "niña buena" pero aun no puedo olvidar todo lo que los Volturi le hicieron a mi familia, así que cuando vi esa carta con el sello de los vampiros de Volterra no lo pude evitar y la abrí.

_Querida hermana:_

_Espero tenerte de vuelta para estas navidades, Volterra no es lo mismo sin ti, mi querida Heidi ha salido a hacer una prueba de nuestra cena navideña, encontró unos humanos obesos y repletos de sangre, los traerá a nuestro hogar en Nochebuena con el pretexto de ir a apreciar la finísima decoración de nuestra morada; regresa pronto, no quiero ni imaginar la asquerosa cena de los Cullen, quizás sea otro apestoso puma. Aro y Marco te mandan saludos, Cayo solo quiere que te regreses y con los ojos bien rojos, no le simpatiza mucho que estés con los Cullen._

_Querida Jane, ¿si lo mío con Heidi no resulta podrías presentarme a la semivampira?, he oído que es tan hermosa como una vampira pero atrayente y delicada como una humana, ¡por favor por favor por favor!¿puedes?, no aguantaría otro siglo mas solo y sin novia, además soy un vampiro que viene de una familia de renombre, no creo que a sus padres les desagrade que la corteje, Aro esta más que de acuerdo con la idea, dice que así uniríamos ambas familias, ¿Qué dices hermanita?, ¿me ayudaras?, di que si_

_Te quiere…Alec._

¿Con Alec Volturi?, ¡que asco!, primero me meto en una hoguera antes de andar con un vampiro bebedor de sangre humana que parece un crio de trece años, ¿unir ambas familias? ¡Ni loca!, ni bajo amenaza me casaría con ese tipo, mi corazón es de Jacob Black, mi hermoso y sexy hombre lobo que me quiere solo a mí, en estos momento no me importaría que Jane se regresara, pero sola, ya tenía una invitación de ella para visitar Volterra, de hecho pensaba ir pero ahora no, ni loca me expongo a que ese Alec que drogue con su neblina mental y me haga casarme con en sin mi consentimiento.

-¿Acaso tus honorables padres no te enseñaron que es mala educación leer la correspondencia ajena?- dijo Jane por encima de mi hombro.

-Es que yo…. La carta… la curiosidad mato al gato- balbuceé incoherentemente.

-Ya quita esa cara de asco, tampoco te quiero para cuñada, Alec esta estúpido, o termina mordiéndote o termina asqueado ante en olor de la comida humana- dijo la rubia palmeándome en hombro.

-¿Entonces no estás enojada conmigo?- pregunté.

-No, y apúrate y abramos en resto de las cartas, quizás pueda fastidiar a tu mamá- dijo maliciosamente Jane.

No sabía cuál era su afán con fastidiar a mi mami pero en abrir las cartas sonaba divertido.

-Encontré una para tu padre- dijo Jane, nos sentamos juntas y nos dispusimos a leer.

_Mi Edward Adorado:_

_Sé que estas casado, quizás tengas hijos y esa zorra de Isabella Swan te tenga bien amarrado a su lado pero quiero que sepas que siempre cuando te aburras de esa simplona puedes acudir a mí, sé que sientes algo por mí, me di cuenta en el instituto por cómo me mirabas y que solo anduviste con Swan por lastima, y que luego se casaron porque ella de seguro te fue con el viejo cuento de "estoy embarazada"…si es que lo estuvo ese hijo no es tuyo, era una vil zorra con cara de ángel que se la pasaba de cama en cama con los chicos del instituto._

_Reconsidéralo Edward, soy tu mejor opción._

_Tuya por siempre, Jessica Stanley._

-¿Quién carajos es Jessica Stanley?- pregunté.

-Quizás alguna compañerita del instituto de tu papá- respondió Jane conteniendo una risotada.

-Por lo visto es bien estúpida, mi papá ama a mi mamá y ella no es ninguna zorra, la única perra aquí es ella por estar arrastrándose ante un hombre felizmente casado y con una hija- dije enojada tirando la carta a la chimenea.

-Ya olvídalo, leamos la que le ha llegado a tu madre- expuso Jane mostrándome una carta que olía a un barato perfume masculino.

_Mí querida Isabella:_

_Te escribo estas líneas para manifestarte en inmenso amor que siento por ti, desde que te casaste con Cullen una pena enorme ocupa mi alma, gracias a Jessica pude obtener tu dirección para poder mandarte esta carta, sé que tú me quieres, desde en día que nos conocimos hicimos una conexión casi mágica, no sé que habrá hecho ese Cullen para que lo aceptases pero puedo decirte con seguridad de que yo soy mejor que él "en todo aspecto"_

_Te ama… Mike Newton._

-¡Que demonios! Tu mamá también tiene admiradores- dijo Jane sorprendida.

-Mi familia está siendo vigilada por psicópatas- lloriqueé.

-Tira esa carta a la chimenea, estúpidos humanos- murmuré.

-Hay una para tu tío en grandote, ¿la leemos?- pregunto Jane a lo que yo asentí.

_Estimado señor Cullen: _

_Junto con saludarle y desearle una feliz navidad adjuntamos la cuenta por los destrozos que usted en un arranque de furia tras haber perdido en un simple videojuego ocasionó, le rogamos que cancele su deuda a la brevedad ya que nuestra tienda debe ser re-abierta lo antes posible._

_Atte., Nintendo corp._

-¿También va a la chimenea? ¿O al tocador de tu tía Rosalie?- pregunto Jane.

-Si que eres malvada- le murmuré y ambas salimos corriendo a poner la carta en donde mi tía Rosalie pudiera verla.

Estábamos cometiendo malas acciones, quizás mis padres se merecían leer sus cartas para reírse un rato y tío Emmett merecía la oportunidad de solucionar sus problemas como en "adulto" que era y nosotras solo estábamos creando la tercera guerra mundial, pero no nos importaba, aun quedaban más cartas por leer y yo me moría de la curiosidad.

_Estimado señor Jasper Hale:_

_Le informamos que la primera reunión de nuestra sociedad de compradores compulsivos va a tener efecto en día primero de enero al medio día en nuestra casa club, queda cordialmente invitado a un almuerzo de bienvenida, recuerde traer a su esposa ya que es ella quien finalmente asistirá a nuestra terapia de rehabilitación._

_Atentamente, Shelley Wright, Ex compradora compulsiva y directora de "compradores anónimos"_

_PD: el comprar por internet también cuenta._

-¿Tan desesperado esta tu tío por que tu tía cambie que la inscribe en este sitio sin que ella sepa?, ¿y cómo es que ella no lo ha visto?, ¿la llevará engañada?- pregunto Jane tan rápidamente que me mareó.

-A lo mejor le pidió a otra persona que la inscribiera por él y así ella no lo vio, pero se me hace injusto que ella no lo sepa, voy a poner su carta en su vestidor, así ella estará prevenida- dije por lealtad a mi querida tía Alice.

Quedaba una carta, y esta iba dirigida curiosamente a mí.

_¿Así que invitando vampiras italianas a tu casa y te olvidas de los de tu misma especie Renesmeé?, a mi no se me olvida la última vez que te vi, eras apenas una semi vampira que aparentaba unos tiernos cuatro años de edad, si mis cálculos son correctos ahora debes estar enorme, ojala en lobo no se te tire encima o tu padre lo descuartiza, y hablando de familia… ¿puedo ir a pasar unos días a tu casa?, es que ando cerca y como tú tienes una mamá propia y un papá que no es un completo asno ¿podrías prestármelos un rato?, solo quiero que me lean un cuento antes de dormir, sé que tengo más de cien años y que estoy grandecito para eso pero en mi vida me han hecho mucha falta unos padres que me quieran._

_Piénsalo Renesmeé, si quieres encontrarme dile a Alice que busque en donde no pueda ver_

_Se despide, Nahuel._

-Este tipo está loco si cree que le voy a prestar a mis padres, ¡Son míos!- lloriqueé

-Pero que niña más egoísta, al pobre chico solo le falta cariño, no te va a quitar a tu mamita querida- soltó Jane mofándose de mí.

-Pues que se busque otra porque mi mami es solo mía- dije con determinación.

-Podría contarte cosas de tu "inocente" mami que te pondrían los pelos de punta- dijo Jane con aires de malicia.

-Solo dime que sabes, aunque no creo que vaya a creerte, mi mami es una persona intachable- dije en defensa de la mujer que me dio la vida.

-Yo solo vi una vez en bosque muy bien oculta de ellos como tu papi provocaba a tu lobo apestoso y tu mami para que en lobito no estuviera enojado había hecho en gran sacrificio de compartir saliva con él- finalizo Jane.

-No te creo mentirosa, Jacob no es así, jamás se besaría con alguien que no ama y él me ama a mí, además mi mamá solo tiene ojos para mi papá- dije convencida de mis palabras.

Procesé muy bien las palabras de Jane y caí en cuenta de algo ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida?

-Jane, ¿en día de los inocentes en Italia es antes del veintiocho de diciembre?- pregunté.

-Nop, y no es una broma de inocentes, tu mami beso a tu lobito cuando tu ni pensabas en existir y en se desvivía por conquistarla aunque falló, tu madre prefirió ser una vampira antes de ser una loba- respondió Jane antes de congelarse ante la mirada de furia de mi padre.

Si creerle aun a Jane ni media palabra me abalancé sobre mi papá y este me cargó en sus brazos para sentarse en el sofá conmigo.

-¿podrías dejarnos solos Jane?, y de paso ¿hacer tu maleta y pedir un boleto a Italia?, no pasaré por alto tus intenciones, al principio estaba seguro de que solo buscabas la amistad de mi hija pero ahora no toleraré que quieras separarnos, y no iremos a Volterra, ni ella, ni mi esposa, ni Alice, ni Jasper ni yo- dijo tajantemente mi padre seguramente leyéndole en pensamiento a Jane.

-Esa nunca fue mi intención Cullen, ustedes son un caso perdido para nuestra guardia, son tan blandos y sentimentales que no servirían junto a nosotros, de todos modos gracias por la estadía, me divertí mucho y… en perro de tu hija esta orinando tu piano, adiós- dijo Jane subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Mi papá la observó irse y también miró atentamente a mi cachorro tratando de intimidarlo, de nada le sirvió, siguió orinándole en piano como si fueran los arbolitos bonsái de mi abuela.

-Luego hablaremos de tu perro, ahora debemos conversar de lo que te ha dicho Jane, debes tener muchas preguntas acerca del tema- dijo mi papi usando ese raro tono paternal que empleaba cuando no quería tomar mi leche en las mañanas.

-¿Mamá si besó a Jacob?- pregunté al borde de las lágrimas, sé que lo que haya hecho ella o mi Jacob antes de mi existencia, en matrimonio de mis padres o mi relación con Jake no debería importarme pero me dolía que ella alguna vez haya amado a "mi chico" o que él la haya amado a ella.

-Si mi bebé, mamá si besó a Jacob, y fue prácticamente porque entre él y yo la obligamos a hacerlo, solo fue una víctima de nuestras jugarretas infantiles por obtener su amor, y por la manera en que se limpiaba la boca después puedo decir que ese beso no le gustó para nada- confesó mi papá riéndose.

-Pero sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué lo besó?- pregunté.

-Porque entre Jacob y yo jugamos con ella, yo quería jugar sucio, quería que él se enterara de que ella había aceptado ser mía y él jugó de una manera más infantil que yo y ella para evitar una tragedia lo besó, aunque después se dio cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho- respondió mi papá.

-Y hubo una ocasión en la que él la besó a la fuerza y ella le golpeó en rostro y se rompió la mano- completó con una risita en el rostro.

-Mi pequeña, no debes sentirte mal porque en el pasado Jacob tuvo sentimientos hacia tu madre, él solo estaba confundido, si de verdad la hubiese amado se habría imprimado de ella, pero sin embargo lo hizo contigo, los lobos eligen sabiamente a sus parejas y él te eligió a ti, y aunque me moleste admitirlo es lo mejor que un padre vampiro puede desear para su princesa- expresó mi papá sacándome una sonrisa.

-Ahora que si limpias en desastre de tu animal y llamas a Jacob para que pida formalmente mi autorización para salir contigo no te haré problemas cuando vayas con él a algún sitio- dijo haciendo que me parara de un brinco del sofá para llamar a Jacob y para limpiar en charco de pipí que mi perro había dejado.

Escuché por las escaleras en sonido de unos zapatos muy conocidos por mí, caros pero sin tacón, era mi mamá la que venía bajando las escaleras; no reparó en mi presencia, solo se fue a colgar a la espalda de mi padre y a llenarlo de besos en el cuello, ¿habrán sido así de cariñosos cuando ella era humana?

-Estoy tan feliz de que por fin dejaras de hacerle escándalos a nuestra niña cuando salga con Jake- le dijo mi mamá a mi papá.

- Es solo si pide mi permiso, como debe ser- explicó mi padre.

-¿Acaso tu le pediste permiso a Charlie para colarte por mi ventana?- atacó mi mamá.

-Eso es un asunto distinto, yo nunca te falté en respeto- respondió mi padre claramente nervioso, quizás porque mi mamá había empezado a morder suavemente en lóbulo de su oreja.

-Pude haber estado cambiándome de ropa, o teniendo algún tipo de sueño no apto para menores con mi novio vampiro, no respetaste mi privacidad Cullen, fuiste un vampiro muy malo, en cambio Jake se ha atenido a tus reglas arcaicas y ha tratado a nuestra hija como toda una princesa, es otro siglo Edward y las cosas cambian, deberías ser más blando con ella- dijo mi mamá aplicando lo que ella y mi tío Emmett llamaban la artillería pesada y se veía que tenia a mi padre claramente nervioso.

-¿Podrías tener tu escudo en tu mente? En oír tus lascivos pensamientos no me deja actuar correctamente, además está tu hija junto al piano, ¡compórtate por favor Isabella!- exclamó mi papá al borde de la histeria.

Mi mamá se alejó un poco de él, tomó en brazos a mi perrito que la miraba curioso y se detuvo a mirarlo.

-Creo que Jane después de todo no puede vivir sin hacer de las suyas, debe volver a Volterra, la dieta a base de animales la está afectando y de verdad ella necesita volver a ser la vampira sádica y sedienta de sangre que era, no aguantará mas siendo la niña buena que viste de rosa- acotó mi mamá ganándose un grito de júbilo de Jane desde el segundo piso.

-No te preocupes bebé, papi te dejará ver a Jacob cuando quieras, o si no recibirá en mismo castigo que tía Rose le da a tío Emmett- me dijo mi mamá con cara de malicia, quizá que castigo era pero por lo visto no era nada bueno, mi papá ya tenía cara de sufrimiento.

-¡No quiero seguir escuchando tus pensamientos Isabella!, la castigada serás tú, después de todo yo soy quien tiene más autocontrol- presumió mi padre a lo que mi mamá le murmuró muy burlona un "si, claro".

* * *

hola chicas! disculpen la tardanza pero las fiestas y el fin de año universitario me dejaron sin tiempo, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap, espero que les guste

quizas esta vez actualice mas rapido

gracias por leer y por comentar!


	10. Se va uno y llega otro

Capitulo diez: se va uno y llega otro.

(Edward P.O.V)

¡Por fin! Finalmente se iba aquella rubia sin cerebro fanática del rosa a Volterra, le había prestado uno de mis coches para que fuera a Seattle a "cazar", según ella no podía volver a Volterra con los ojos dorados, eso era un signo de debilidad para los Volturi y ella jamás seria "una idiota compasiva", después de que la muy sádica cazó a una mujer no muy honesta volvió a nuestra casa para hacer su maleta, la cual había llegado casi vacía y ahora se iba llena de prendas extrañas y maquillajes, mi hija se veía apenada por su partida pero después de que la rubia en miniatura le jurara que se compraría un computador y lo conectaría a internet para hablar con ella a diario su rostro parecía haberse alegrado un poco.

Toda la familia fue a despedirla al aeropuerto, ella parecía feliz en volver y yo feliz en que se fuera, por su culpa Bella me tenia castigado...y con qué castigo.

La muy maldita de Jane sabia que para mí el tema de mi hija con el lobo es delicado y sin embargo lo sacaba a colación a cada rato, el resultado, yo gritando, Nessie llorando, Jane riendo y yo castigado, y lo peor de todo es que lo sádica de Jane se le había pegado a Bella, me había castigado con lo que más me dolía, ahora no podía tocarla, no podía besarla, no podía hacer nada con ella y para colmo debía aguantar sus pensamientos en donde ella me besaba y me hacia cosas no aptas para menores, pero ahora Jane se había ido y la paz volvía a reinar en mi casa, o eso creía yo.

-Papi, ¿cierto que yo soy tu niña consentida?- preguntó sospechosamente Nessie.

-Eres la única hija que tengo bebé- le aclaré.

-Papi yo te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabías verdad?- siguió Nessie con su show de "la nena de papá".

-Al grano Renesmeé, tu madre me está causando migraña, ¡y ni siquiera sé si los vampiros pueden tener migraña!- exclamé mientras escuchaba la musical risa de Bella desde la escalera, la muy arpía disfrutaba mi sufrimiento, pero yo le demostraría todo el autocontrol que tengo.

-Jacob está afuera, quiere pedir tu permiso para salir conmigo- dijo mi hija añadiéndome otra razón para tener migraña.

-Le abrirás la puerta y te daré ese permiso el día en que te cambies esa falda excesivamente corta y te quites todo ese maquillaje que te has puesto en la cara-le dije lo más tranquilo que pude, no me causaba gracia que ese chucho pudiera ver a mi hija vestida así.

-Pero papá, tía Alice dijo que estaba de moda y tía Rose...- comenzó a reprocharme mi hija pero yo la frené.

-Tus tías pueden irse al demonio, te vistes como una señorita decente si quieres ver a tu chucho- la regañé.

-Llamaré a mi mamá, de seguro estará feliz de tenerte un siglo castigado, sea cual sea el estúpido castigo que te haya puesto- amenazó mi hija, ¿también se le había pegado lo diabólica de Jane?

-Créeme niña que tu madre no aguantará mucho tenerme castigado, y ahora ve a ponerte algo decente y entre más te demores más tiempo esperará el chucho tras la puerta- le ordené y ella con resignación subió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras trataba de bloquear a Bella la que me regañaba mentalmente por haber regañado a nuestra hija el animalejo de Nessie se subió al sofá y puso su cabeza a descansar sobre mi pierna, la hiperactiva de Alice le había hecho un abrigo y ahora el pobre no se podía ni mover y qué decir de la ridícula de Rosalie, le había atado un lazo en una oreja y el infortunado animal trataba de quitárselo con la pata, hice mi buena obra del día y despojé al pobre perro de todo lo que las locas de mis hermanas le habían puesto, la cuestión era bien simple, o vestían a mi hija o vestían a su perro.

Mi hija bajó las escaleras vestida con jeans y un sweater además de que se había quitado toda esa sombra de ojos negra de la cara pero aun conservaba las uñas pintadas de rosa claro.

-¿Ahora si estoy decente papá?- preguntó molesta.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza a lo que ella bufó y fue a abrirle la puerta al perrucho gigante, me dio risa, afuera estaba lloviendo y el tarado de Jacob estaba empapado, se sacudió afuera tal como un perro y entró a casa, Bella salió de su escondite de la escalera y le pasó una toalla para que se secara, el idiota de Jacob estaba asustado, lo podía oler.

-Recuérdalo Edward, los molestas y le añado otro mes a tu castigo- pensó Bella haciendo que una mueca involuntaria de dolor apareciese en mi rostro.

-Emmm Cullen, tú ya sabes por qué estoy aquí así que no lo alarguemos tanto y dame permiso para salir con tu hija- dijo nervioso el chucho.

-Di que si papi, di que si- rogaba Nessie internamente.

-Aun recuerdo las caras de Charlie cuando le decía que tu ibas a salir conmigo- pensó bastante fuerte Bella.

-Solo debes prometerme que no te pasaras de listo con mi hija y que la cuidaras- dije en tono serio para que no se notara que me divertía el nerviosismo del chucho.

-Te lo juro Cullen, ella es lo más importante para mí- dijo sinceramente el chucho.

-Entonces tienes mi consentimiento- dije sintiendo que había perdido la guerra.

En momentos como estos me siento tan Charlie al ver como mi hija estaba feliz en los brazos de un tipo, ¿como se habrá sentido mi suegro cuando yo le notifiqué que me iba a casar con su hija?, hubiera sido bueno el tener a Jasper ahí para que me lo dijera, yo solo podía leer maldiciones en sus pensamientos, nunca creí estar en su lugar hasta ahora, mi niña había crecido y ahora que era toda una mujer un hombre se había fijado en ella.

-Estaremos juntos para siempre Jake- dijo mi hija emocionada mientras disfrutaba el abrazo de su novio.

-Para siempre mi Renesmeé, prometo vivir para siempre por ti- le dijo el chucho pensando en como mantener su promesa, él no viviría para siempre, no a menos de que entrara en fase cada día, así no envejecería pero aun estaba el riesgo de que muriera aun con apariencia joven, entonces ahí mi hija se sentiría devastada, sentiría lo que yo sentí cuando creí que Bella estaba muerta.

-Te has comportado a la altura Edward, estoy orgullosa de ti- me susurró al oído Bella.

-Gracias- dije tratando de no sonar nervioso, la verdad es que su aliento en mi oreja había hecho estragos en mi.

-Creo que puedo levantarte el castigo- pensó subiendo las escaleras.

-Cuando Nessie esté dormida- murmuré despacio para que solo ella lo escuchase.

-¿Que pasará cuando yo esté dormida?- preguntó mi hija poniéndonos nerviosos a Bella y a mí.

-Veremos si es mejor Orgullo y prejuicio o Cumbres borrascosas- dijo Bella ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa a nuestra hija, por sus pensamientos se había tragado ese cuento, estaba muy feliz pegándose el olor a perro como para percatarse de otra cosa.

-Ha parado de llover, ¿te apetece salir a cenar conmigo?- le preguntó el chucho a mi hija.

-¡Si!, será nuestra primera salida como novios, ¡que emoción!, debo cambiarme- dijo Nessie para salir corriendo por las escaleras pero se detuvo a medio camino.

-Me vestiré "decente" papá- pensó mi hija para seguir corriendo por las escaleras.

El perrucho lucia claramente incomodo en la sala de mi casa, decidí divertirme un rato con él ahora que ni mi mujer ni mi hija estaban presentes.

-Ponte cómodo Jacob, yo no muerdo... bueno si muerdo pero no a hombres lobo- dije para dejarlo solo y completamente intimidado.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta que llegué a la cocina atraído por los pensamientos de Alice.

-Cálmate Allie, seguro que Jasper tiene una buena explicación- se auto decía Alice.

-Amor confiesa que sería una buena idea ir a esa asociación de compradores compulsivos, tienes tu armario lleno de ropa que nunca llegaras a usar y últimamente has estado abusando de tu don para obtener dinero- le rogó Jasper.

-El saber casualmente los números de la lotería no es abusar de mi don, yo solo lo sabia y ya, si me gané esa cantidad de dinero fue solo coincidencia y también yo sabré en que lo gasto- le respondió Alice a la defensiva.

Esto estaba interesante, ¿Alice participando en la lotería?, ¿Jasper sugiriéndole ir a un club de compradores compulsivos?, si que era gracioso, me quedé escuchando tras la puerta por si esto se ponía mas interesante.

-Pero mi gatita, es solo ir a unas reuniones y ya- le dijo Jasper, me reí internamente por el apodo, "gatita", muy gracioso.

-Lo que pasa es que me quieres cambiar Jasper, ya no te gusto como soy, además no tuviste la confianza para decirme que querías que fuera a ese lugar, eso es lo que más me duele- dijo Alice con la voz quebrada, podía imaginarla haciéndole un puchero a mi pobre hermano.

-Gatita yo te quiero tal cual eres pero debes darte cuenta que esto de comprar tanto no es sano- le dijo Jasper tratando de calmarla.

El perrucho de mi hija estaba mordiéndome el pantalón, yo rogaba internamente para que se quedara callado pero no, el animalucho tenía que ponerse a ladrar en medio del pasillo.

-¿Quien demonios esta ahí?- preguntó claramente enojada Alice.

-Edward maldita sea sé que eres tú, hasta aquí huelo tu asqueroso olor a padre sobreprotector y esposo insoportable- gruñó mi pequeña hermana, no sabía que podía caer tanta ira en algo tan pequeño.

-¡Bella!- bramó la duende y mi querida esposa bajó en un dos por tres.

-¿Que pasa aquí?, ¿por que tantos gritos?- preguntó Bella tomando mi mano.

-¿Podrías castigar a tu esposo por un siglo por favor?- sugirió Alice.

-¿Que hizo?-preguntó Bella.

-Escuchó una conversación privada detrás de la puerta de la cocina- dijo claramente alterada Alice.

-Pero yo no quiero mantenerlo castigado, ¿no entiendes Alice? Sería como castigarme a mi misma- dijo mi hermosa, tierna, inteligente y compasiva esposa, por eso la amo tanto.

-¿Me vas atraicionar Bella Cullen?- preguntó la duende casi echando humo por las orejas.

-No es traición Alice, es solo que debes pensar en una forma de castigo que solo lo involucre a él, yo no te he hecho nada, además si es por haber escuchado una conversación ajena aquí todos tenemos los oídos lo suficientemente desarrollados como para escucharla- le aclaró Bella.

-Aunque me parece muy feo lo que hiciste Jasper, pero me pregunto, ¿como lo hiciste sin que ella lo viera?-se preguntó Bella.

-Fue una decisión de último minuto- le respondió Jasper muy pagado de si mismo.

-¡Jasper!- le reprochó Alice.

-Yo creo que si es tanta tu obsesión por la moda podrías ocupar tu tiempo en diseñar ropa y enviarla a las grandes boutiques, yo creo que a Chanel le gustaría tener alguna de tus creaciones- sugirió mi Bella, aunque por dentro solo pensaba miles de maneras con las que castigarme por ser tan entrometido.

-¡Si! Y así siempre estaría rodeada de ropa de alta costura, Jazz tienes que acompáñame a comprar un block de dibujo y lápices, debo empezar a crear-dijo Alice tomando al pobre Jasper de un brazo y llevándoselo a toda velocidad.

Cuando ya estuvimos solos me apresuré a rodear la cintura de Bella con mi brazos, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tocarla que ya me dolía, pero al parecer ella tenía otros planes por lo que se separó de mi casi al instante.

-No cantes victoria todavía Edward- dijo ella con una sonrisita en su rostro.

-Dijiste que ya no estaba castigado- expuse con un puchero.

-Y no lo estas, pero nuestra hija sigue en la sala y Emmett ve televisión arriba junto a Rosalie, sería una imprudencia de mi parte si te levanto el castigo justo ahora- indicó Bella acariciando mi mejilla y mandando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Te apetecería ir a dar un paseo por el bosque?- le pregunté con una clara intención.

-¿Y nuestra niña?- preguntó ella, siempre su lado maternal salía a flote.

-Jacob sabrá cuidarla y cuando llegue Rose estará encantada de hacer el papel de niñera- dije terminando de convencerla.

-Tu ganas Cullen, vamos a ese bosque- señaló Bella corriendo conmigo de la mano.

* * *

**(Nessie P.O.V)**

Había dejado de oler a mi padre en la casa, él y mamá habían salido, quizás a cazar, por lo que ojos que no ven corazón que no siente y me puse esa costosa y hermosa falda que mi tía Alice me había regalado, como afuera esta algo húmedo la combiné con unas botas y un abrigo negro, me apresuré en ponerme algo de brillo labial y bajé a encontrarme con Jacob; aun no podía creer que semejante chico me amase solo a mí y que además tuviera el consentimiento de mi padre para salir con él.

-¿y mi mamá?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Créeme Nessie, después de lo que escuché no querrás saber- dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia la puerta.

No alcanzamos a salir, mi tía Alice había aparecido por la puerta con un mi tío Jasper claramente enfurecido, no entendía lo que pasaba pero ella se había encargado de articularme un "cámbiate de ropa antes de que Edward llegue".

-No me importa que estás haciendo en el bosque con Bella, ya vi que no es precisamente cazar venados, tienes que volver urgente, esto es terrible- chilló mi pequeña tía a través de su teléfono móvil.

-¿que pasa tía?, me estas asustando- confesé abrazada a Jacob, ese era el lado bueno de tener novio, cuando las cosas se ponían feas él siempre estaría para protegerme.

-Es tu abuelo, Carlisle se ha vuelto loco, y lo peor es que Esme lo apoya, esto es terrible, van a llegar en unos diez minutos- me respondió mi tía respirando agitadamente, tío Jasper trataba de calmarla inútilmente.

Miré con resignación a Jacob y subí a cambiarme de ropa nuevamente, tendría que cambiar mi atuendo moderno a uno digno de la época humana de mi papá, estúpido vampiro anticuado. Cuando estuve vestida con jeans y un sweater horrible bajé a reunirme con mi novio y mis tíos, allí también estaba mi rubia tía mirando con asco a mi novio y mi tío el grandote quejándose de que no pudo ver el final de "la princesa y el sapo", mis padres llegaron justo cuando yo me reuní con Jacob, mi mamá venia claramente despeinada, de seguro se peleó con algún puma por ahí ya que mi tía Alice había dicho que no estaban cazando venados.

-¿Tu leoncito te dio pelea Bella?- bromeó mi tío Emmett con mamá.

-¿Quieres recibir el mismo castigo que Edward osito?- amenazó mi tía Rosalie haciendo que el infantil de mi tío se sentara junto a ella tranquilo y con una expresión de miedo en el rostro.

Escuché el sonido de un coche acercándose, era el de mi abuelo, luego cuando se hubo estacionado escuche tres pares de pasos, podía distinguir los tacones de mi abuela y los zapatos de mi abuelo pero ¿quien era el otro?, ¿y ese sonido extraño?, ¿era una maleta con ruedas deslizándose por el pavimento?

La puerta se abrió y Jacob me atrajo hacia él con fuerza, entró mi abuelo seguido de mi abuela y aquel aburrido tipo que había condenado a Jane a una existencia de gris y negro sin brillos labiales.

-¿Aro?- preguntó mi papá claramente fastidiado.

-Hola Edward, tanto tiempo sin verte muchacho, que linda familia tienes, Jane me contó lo bien que la ha pasado en compañía de tu hija y yo vine a verificar eso con mis propios ojos, ya que ambos tenemos unos dones similares ¿te parecería ser mi amigo?- le dijo el vampiro de ojos rojos a mi padre dejándolo perplejo.

Mi abuelo sonreía ampliamente, mi abuela se notaba feliz de ver a mi abuelo alegre, mis tías se reían de la situación al igual que mis tíos mientras que mi mamá estaba tan fastidiada como mi papá. Sabía que Jane y mi padre no eran precisamente amigos e intuía el plan de la rubia, le había dicho a Aro que mi papá quería ser su amigo para joderle la existencia un momento, sin lugar a dudas casi todos en esta casa incluyéndome tenían un propósito, fastidiar a Edward Cullen.

**fin!**

* * *

**bueno chicas este es el final...lo que hará Aro con los Cullen lo dejo a su imaginacion**

**Jane despues de todo no podia estar sin hacer alguna maldad...hay que entenderla XD**

**espero les haya gustado**

**gracias por leer y por comentar**

**bye!  
**


End file.
